Día a Día
by KuroUsagi-pyon
Summary: Serie de capítulos cortos y random de Gintama.
1. Recuerdos

Cayendo despacio y sacudida por el viento, una pequeña hoja roja se posó sobre su hombro. Miro al cielo, sin inmutarse por el bello color rojo del paisaje. ¿Por qué lo recordaba en ese preciso momento?

Hacia un par de años, bajo un panorama similar, él estaba caminando al lado de una joven después de haber sido dejados atrás por los demás. La doncella se había detenido para contemplar el descender de las hojas secas en la temporada de otoño, y sin notarlo había sonreído.

 _A él le gustaba esa sonrisa..._

Le gustaba tanto que siempre terminaba embobado en ella sin darse cuenta, y cuando Mistuba lo notaba, él no podía hacer más que girarse a otro lado y tratar de disimular mientras se sonrojaba.

Su grácil y bello rostro, su dulce voz, su dócil forma de ser, su amable tacto... Aun le sorprendía que una mujer tan hermosa pudiera ser la hermana mayor del detestable y sádico de Sougo.

 _"Si tú me lo pides... Yo no dudare en ir con ustedes"_

En aquella situación él realmente se había sentido tentado a tomarla y llevársela con él, sin embargo, pensando aunque había sido lo mejor, decidió negarse.

Toshiro la había amado, con los sentimientos más puros y fuertes con los que un hombre puede amar a una mujer. Y fue por esos mismos sentimientos que decidió no tocarla nunca.

 _Porque él no podría hacerla feliz._

 _Porque él estaba tomando un camino lleno de muerte._

¿Qué tenia de dichoso encadenar a una mujer a esperarlo en casa aun cuando ni siquiera él sabia si regresaría o no? No podría hacerle eso a ella.

Saco un cigarro de la cajetilla que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pecho y lo encendió recargándose luego en uno de los árboles que andaban en el proceso de secarse.

Ahora sabia porque de repente lo había recordado. Hoy era el aniversario de su muerte...

No valía la pena recordarlo siquiera, Mitsuba no querría verlo lamentarse. Esa no era la clase de hombre del que ella se había enamorado. Lo que había hecho era lo correcto, él no tenía derecho a enamorarse, no tenía derecho a amar.

Mientras pensaba en ello, una vez más la sonrisa de la dama apareció en sus recuerdos. Esta vez el paisaje se trataba de unos rosados sakuras cayendo es espiral. La castaña extendía su mano a él y sonriendole había retirado uno de los pétalos rosas de su cabello, Toshiro solo había sido capaz de mirarla sin decir nada... Y pronto sin darse cuenta su brazo ya estaba buscando abrazarla, pero frenándose a si misma bajo la mano y se giro dándole la espalda.

Nunca le hablo de sus sentimientos. Nunca la toco de una manera amorosa.

Aun en su funeral, no fue capaz de ir al féretro para mirar por ultima vez su rostro.

Suspiro y dejo ir con su aliento el humo del cigarrillo mientras miraba vacíamente hacia el cielo.

—Sigue adelante, no mires atrás... ¿No es este el camino que escogiste?

Por un momento escucho una voz a su costado y fue capaz de ver a Mitsuba sonriendole cálidamente, pero pronto una ráfaga de viento acompañada de hojas rojas se llevo consigo la visión de aquella amable mujer.

El cigarrillo cayo de su boca mientras mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

Y entonces, riendose de si mismo despego la espalda del tronco de aquel árbol empezó a sacudirse los restos de basura que el viento le había dejado. Sin decir nada empezó a caminar alejándose de ese lugar.

— Tienes razón.

KU-Pyon: Primer parte de esta historia, es un HijikataxMistuba ;u; Llore en este arco unu Espero les haya gustado :D


	2. Muñecos de nieve

Era invierno, uno muy frío y lleno de blanca nieve que crujía con cada paso que él daba.

 _"es un excelente día"_ pensó con sarcasmo Sougo mientras frotaba sus manos entre sí intentando conseguir un poco de calor. El clima estaba tan helado que bastaba con exhalar para observar el aire volverse blanco, incluso podía ser que su dentadura estuviera tiritando en ese momento pero por su mal temperamento no era capaz de notarlo.

Por supuesto era un día hábil, pero por estúpidas y extrañas situaciones, Kondo le había impedido entrar al cuartel para dormir ahí debajo del kotatsu... Por alguna razón presentía que el culpable todo era Hijikata y su estúpido Bushido actualizable.

Suspiro con fastidio y siguió caminando mientras simulaba hacer una guardia cotidiana, aunque realmente parecía inútil porque con ese condenado frío no había nadie afuera a quién pudiera arrestar.

Fue en ese momento que encontró a la persona lo suficientemente extraña como para estar jugando afuera bajo ese clima casi glaciar. Se detuvo para verla inexpresivamente, debatiéndose entre si debía ignorarla o no, pero como estaba tan aburrido y sin nada que hacer, opto por ir a molestarla un poco. Quizás eso le serviría para entrar en calor.

La joven Yato parecía tan concentrada jugando sola con la nieve que ni siquiera notó cuando Okita se posiciono a su lado.

—Ah... ¿Debo suponer que ese es un muñeco de nieve?— pregunto con poca emoción mientras señalaba la esfera amorfa que Kagura estaba moldeando con las manos desnudas.

—Parece que los corruptos roba-impuestos no tienen nada que hacer aru— contesto la chica sin girarse para verlo.

El castaño resopló y se acuclilló al lado de ella.

—Pues parece que tenemos más trabajo que ciertos yorozuya— respondió en tono de sorna.

—Cállate, estamos de vacaciones— se defendió ella mirándolo con recelo— además, si tienes tanto trabajo ¿Qué haces aquí aru? ¿Acaso tu trabajo es acosar niñas inocentes y lindas aru?

Sougo sonrío al escuchar aquello.

— ¿Niñas inocentes y lindas? No veo ninguna por aquí. Sólo veo a una china poco agradable que juega sola.

La menor entrecerró los ojos y lo miro feo, pero sin responder nada.

El policía la miro un tanto curioso. Ahora que lo pensaba, Kagura parecía ser más del tipo que dormía y comía debajo de un cálido y cómodo kotatsu en esa clase de climas, sin embargo justo ahora estaba totalmente sola jugando con la helada nieve. No era la primera vez que nevaba en Edo, así que el que ella estuviera tan emocionada cómo para jugar bajo esas extremas condiciones de frío no tenía sentido.

Pensando en el motivo de aquello, él se mantuvo al lado de ella hasta que finalmente vio como la nieve que manipulaba con las manos descubiertas formaba de apoco un pequeño muñeco de nieve un tanto deforme.

En verdad había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kondo lo había mandado a patrullar, sin notarlo su estómago empezó a rugir. Miro a la Yato esperando a que no lo hubiera escuchado por su concentración en el muñeco feo que hacía, pero no fue así. Ella saco uno de sus sukonbus y lo mastico mirando con malicia al oficial, que en venganza por la maldad de Kagura, le dio un manotazo al hombrecito de nieve que basto para destrozarlo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Bastardo!— Exclamó la menor mirando su trabajo destruirse, entonces en respuesta le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Okita, quien por aquello termino cayéndose hacia atrás.

— Maldita china…— masculló conforme se incorporaba y se sacudía la nieve, planeando como regresarle el golpe. Pero entonces vio cómo los ojos azules de la chica se humedecían con tristeza mirando la pequeña montaña de nieve que él había dejado.

Era extraño que Kagura estuviera sola en ese helado clima, sin los demás Yorozuya… Pensándolo bien, quizás ella había tenido una discusión con el danna y por eso estaba afuera. No le interesaba en realidad, quizás se equivocaba… Pero de lo que estaba seguro es que él había sido la gota que derramo el vaso. Ahora Kagura estaba llorando.

Suspiro y acuclillándose de nuevo empezó a rejuntar la nieve mientras ella derramaba lágrimas en silencio.

— China— Llamó al cabo de un rato, haciendo que la Yato se descubriera la cara y lo mirara, él le extendía ahora un pequeño -pero bien hecho- conejito de nieve, reciclando los botones que el hombre de nieve tenia— Toma, deja de llorar ya.

Kagura abrió más los ojos y mostro una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba el animalito de nieve con sumo cuidado. Sougo la miro, por alguna razón, sintió que aquella sonrisa le gustaba.

" _Le va mejor que las lágrimas"_ Eso pensó el sádico sin notar que había sonreído también.

 **KU-Pyon: ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! :D Creí que el proyecto podría ser un fracaso, pero me alegra que no sea asi non  
Ahora les traigo un OkiKagu basado en Hotarubi-Rythem (Un video xD ) Espero les haya gustado :D **


	3. Un Perro Callejero

—Oye, anciana. ¿Esos son majus?—el joven desaliñado pregunto cuando ese día de invierno, en el que ella había ido a visitar la tumba de su difunto esposo— ¿Puedo comerlos? Estoy a punto de morir de hambre.

Otose, estando frente la lápida de la familia Terada, mostró una ligera sonrisa y respondió.

—No son míos. Esos son los manjus de mi esposo. Pregúntale a él.

— Muy bien, entonces— Bastó con esas palabras para que el sujeto extendiera la mano y devorará con poca delicadeza los bollos al vapor que estaban al lado del incienso.

— ¿Que te respondió mi esposo?— pregunto la anciana mirando seriedad, sabiendo sólo con la apariencia que él estaba pasando por una situación difícil.

— ¿Cómo le voy a preguntar a un muerto?— respondió el peliplata sin dejar de comerse la ofrenda.

—No me culpes sí él te maldice—advirtió la mujer cerrando los ojos. Creyendo que aquel estaba subestimando el mundo espiritual.

—Los muertos no hablan pero, le hice una promesa... «A cambio de comerme tú ofrenda, protegeré a esta anciana en tu lugar. De todas formas parece que no le queda mucho ya».

Otose casi rió al escuchar aquello. Ese maltratado hombre parecía ser un idiota boca-suelta, pero que decía cosas interesantes.

Fue desde ese día que aquel tonto e inútil empezó a vivir en el segundo piso vacío de su casa. Vaya mala costumbre la de ella de cuidar a los animales abandonados, Jirochõ se lo decía seguido y la reprendía por hacerlo, pero ella en verdad no podía simplemente dejarlos cuando los veía hambrientos o heridos... Por una razón cómo esa ella había empezado a cuidar de un cachorro problemático. Pero no se arrepentía de haber decidido hacerlo, él realmente resultó ser un buen chico, inútil, mal-hablado, borracho, poco confiable... Pero aún después de todo, él nunca se olvidó de la promesa que hizo ese día de invierno.

¿Cuantas veces había puesto su vida en peligro para salvarla? ¿Cuantas veces se había puesto cómo escudo para protegerla? ¿Cuantas veces la había ayudado?

Hacía casi tan buen trabajo cómo el que su esposo hacía en vida. Y eso le era más que suficiente, él era un verdadero hombre de palabra, que de alguna manera mantenía el honor de un samurái real.

—Hugh... Maldita sea, en verdad ¿Qué demonios cargas en estas condenadas bolsas?— se quejó Gintoki mientras caminaba al lado de Otose por una de las calles de Kabuki-chõ. Él llevando una bolsa en cada mano, mientras ella sólo una, que era la de aspecto más ligero.

—Te quejas cómo un niño— reprendió la mayor sin detenerse— Eres un hombre ¿No es así?

El peliplata puso una mala expresión.

— ¿Y por qué tuve que venir yo?—cuestiono con fastidio.

—Catherine se enfermó, y hoy es el día libre de Tama, no quise molestarla— contestó ella sin mirarlo.

— ¿Estás diciendo que está bien molestarme a mí?— gruño el hombre mirándola con represa.

— ¿Qué más da? De todas formas estabas haciendo el vago— Dijo Otose mirándolo con una ceja inclinada— ¿O dices que no te importa dejar a una anciana cargar con todas estas cosas pesadas ella sola?

El samurái chasqueo la lengua y después acomodó las dos bolsas que cargaba en una sola mano extendiendo luego la otra a la mujer mayor. Ayano lo miró extrañada sin entender sus intenciones.

—Dámela— ordenó tomando la única bolsa que ella llevaba en manos— Caminas muy lento, así llegaremos hasta la noche— tras decir eso volvió a caminar dejando atrás a la mujer un tanto sorprendida.

Otose mostró una pequeña sonrisa y vio la espalda del Sakata que seguía avanzando. Después miró al cielo nublado, del cual empezaron a caer copos de nieve cómo aquella primera vez que se conocieron.

—En verdad... Es un chico problemático, querido— musito sonriendo mientras aún miraba el cielo, diciéndole esas palabras a su esposo, quien de alguna manera ella sentía que era el responsable de que ahora Gintoki estuviera con ella— Pero... Es un buen chico al fin y al cabo– dijo al final sacando un cigarrillo y prendiéndolo camino por donde el samurái se había ido.

 **KU-Pyon: no me malentiendan Dx, la comparación con un perro es más por la fidelidad y convección que tienen que por otra cosa, por el instinto de proteger y cuidar que Gin-chan tiene. Si en verdad tuviera que comparar a Gin-chan con un animal sería complicado... «Una bestia salvaje» cómo lo describen en el arco de Jirochõ le va bastante bien xD Fuerte, indomable, atemorizante, peligroso (asdfghjkl simplemente lo amo 3 )**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado ^o^ muchas gracias por el apoyo :D Y muchas gracias por leer.**


	4. Primer encuentro

— ¿Que es esa cosa?— el pequeño niño de estimables 3 años de edad miraba con atención el interior de la cuna situada en esa habitación.

—«Esa cosa» es Kagura— respondió la mujer de cabellos rosas sueltos mientras le regalaba una sonrisa amable a su primogénito.

— ¿Es la cosa que estaba dentro de la barriga de mamá?— Kumui sonrío incapaz de apartar los ojos en el bebé dormido que apenas parecía tener cabello, sintiendo una impasible curiosidad por aquella diminuta criatura que recién conocía.

—Así es—asintió la señora sin dejar de sonreír, pronto extendió su delgada mano para acariciar el cabello que apenas se podía trenzar de su hijo y le reprendió— pero deja de llamarla «cosa», es tu pequeña hermana.

— ¿«Hermana»?—repitió el infante sin entender del todo aquel termino.

—Así es. Tu pequeña hermana... Tendrás que cuidar de ella ¿Entendido?

Kamui se giró para ver a su madre levantando ambas cejas.

— ¿Esa no es la tarea de mi papá?

La Yato mayor se mantuvo sonriendo aunque su mirada denoto tristeza.

—Tu papá siempre está ocupado—respondió acercándose para besarle la frente— es por eso que tú tienes que hacerte cargo de sus deberes aquí.

—Huh...— el niño puso una mala expresión que hizo soltar una ligera risa a la contraria.

— ¿Que pasa Kamui? ¿No quieres ser cómo tu padre?—cuestiono aún con gracia.

— ¡No!— el chiquillo se abrazó a su madre— ¡Un día se quedará calvo! Definitivamente no quiero ser cómo él.

La Yato rió nuevamente con delicadeza y terminó por cargar a su pequeño hijo de manera que ahora podía ver con más facilidad a Kagura.

—Gracias a ese futuro calvo estamos los tres juntos ahora ¿No crees que es maravilloso?

El pequeño hizo un puchero cuando regreso la mirada a su madre.

—Pero te dejo sola de nuevo...

La mujer negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras aún mostraba una sonrisa ligera.

—No es así. No estoy sola para nada—dijo ella pellizcándole la mejilla con cariño— Te tengo a Kagura ya ti—completó besando luego la mejilla de la que acababa de tirar— Eso es más que suficiente para mí.

El infante miró a la mayor y después regreso la mirada a donde su hermana menor dormía. Encaprichado por no poder verla activa en ese primer encuentro, él hizo un puchero y la miró feo.

— ¿Por qué no se despierta?— Cuestionó con reproche mirando a la bebé.

— Debe estar cansada.

— Pero si no hace nada…— Se quejó él inflando las mejillas.

— Los bebés siempre están cansados, Kamui— Ella le sonrió con cariño a su pequeño hijo, el cual a penas había aprendido a hablar con claridad, pero realmente sabia entender bien las frases.

—Hum…— Dijo él a modo de queja— ¿Y cuándo despertará?— Insistió estirando una mano con el afán de estar más cerca de la diminuta Yato.

— Se paciente ¿Tanto deseas que tu hermanita te conozca?

El niño miró a otro lado sonrojándose ligeramente.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo?— Cuestiono usando un tono un tanto evasivo, provocando una sutil risa en los labios de su bella madre.

— Claro que no, pero si no quieres que se despierte llorando tendrás que dejarla por la paz— Advirtió la dama con tranquilidad. Fue en ese momento que un par de nuevos ojos azules se abrieron, su tonalidad era similar al color del océano, iguales a los de su hermano mayor. Miro a su alrededor como confundida y no tardo en empezar a llorar a gritos.

Su madre tuvo que dejarlo nuevamente en el suelo para ahora cargar a la niña en llanto y comenzar a arrullarla con la intención de calmarla.

— Vaya... Vaya…— Dijo soltando un suspiro agitando con suavidad el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos que parecía tener muchos pulmones.

— ¡Quiero verla!— Insistió Kamui tirando ligeramente de la falda del vestido chino de la mujer mayor— ¡Quiero verla!

La Yato, quien poseía una paciencia inmensa, mostró una ligera sonrisa y se inclinó de manera que sus dos hijos hicieron contacto visual por primera vez. Kagura, la pequeña que hasta hacia poco estaba llorando, detuvo sus gritos el ver a su hermano mayor. Kamui esbozo una suave sonrisa y extendió su mano para acariciar la suave mejilla.

—Parece que se llevaran bien— Pronóstico la madre de ambos mostrando una sonrisa más amplia.

 **KU-Pyon: ¡Perdonen por la tardanza! Acabo de salir de mi estresante semana de exámenes ( 7u7 Según yo, no me lleve ninguna materia ) Pero en fin. ¡Agradezco infinitamente el apoyo! :D Con solo 3 capítulos, este fic ya tiene 19 reviews, y en wattpad 21 votos nwn ¡En verdad me hacen feliz!  
Ahora, respuesta para kyosha012:  
** _ **Agradezco mucho**_ _ **que te hayas tomado el tiempo para dejarme un review así de extenso (El primero tan largo que no pertenece a un moderador de algún desafío, debo decir). Me disculpo por todos mis errores Dx Tengo la horrible costumbre de jamás re-leer lo que escribo y ya he sido reprendida por ello ( U7n7 la flojera siempre puede más conmigo…). En fin. Toda crítica es constructiva a su modo :D Muchas gracias n.n**_


	5. Esposados

Sougo corría enérgicamente por el camino que aparentemente Katsura había recorrido hacia tan sólo unos segundos. No se preocupaba por los civiles en la calle, pues aparentemente no había ninguno transitando en ese momento. Fue de esa manera que el oficial avanzaba tan rápido cómo podía, adelantándose en sacar unas esposas y cerrar uno de los orificios entorno a su muñeca. Esto sabiendo que aquel rebelde podía escaparse fácilmente en una pelea de espadas, así que atarlo sería más efectivo.

Finalmente atraparían al escurridizo de Katsura, eso pensaba el capitán del escuadrón 1 del Shinsengumi cuando vio la espalda de aquel Joui confiadamente detenida a tan sólo unos metros de distancia de donde los pies propios pisaban. Okita sonrío con su típica expresión sádica cuando dio una gran zancada acabando con la distancia que lo separaba del enemigo y sin más preámbulos no dudo en sellar el otro extremo de las esposas en lo que creyó ser la muñeca de Kotaro.

Enorme sorpresa se llevó al ver que el cuerpo sobre el que estaba y la mano a la que se había atado pertenecían a la niña china con la que tanto rivalizaba.

— ¿Que...?

—Lo lamento líder— se disculpó Katsura mientras ya estaba corriendo lejos de aquellos dos— ¡A veces es necesario sacrificarse por los amigos!

— ¡¿Quién demonios es tu amiga?! ¡Maldito Zura bastardo! ¡Me engañaste aru!— gritó Kagura mirando con ira la silueta y cabello ondeante del joui alejándose.

—Tch...— Sougo gruñó mientras se le quitaba de encima a la menor y se incorporaba al mismo tiempo que ella— por tu culpa se escapó— reclamó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Ha? ¿Quién fue el idiota que se confundió de objetivo aru?— farfulló la contraria mostrándole una cara poco agradable— ¡Ah, es verdad! Los roba-impuestos siempre culpan de sus errores a los demás aru.

— ¿Ha? ¿Qué estás diciendo, estúpida china? No nos pongas al mismo nivel que ciertos Yorozuya.

— Nunca nos rebajaría al nivel de ustedes, malditos policías— Respondió áspera mientras le mostraba los dientes.

— ¿Quién es el de bajo nivel? Además, Ese Joui me tendió una trampa. No es mi culpa.

—Y cómo el imbécil que eres caíste en ella aru— Kagura sonrió burlándose de él y mostrándole su blanca mano atada a la de él— ¿Cuándo planeas soltarme, maldito sádico? ¿Acaso ya te gusto tenerme tan junta a ti?

Okita rio por lo bajo y mostró una mirada sombría al verla.

— Como si tuviera algo de gracia tener que estar pegado a una mocosa llorona.

— ¿Quién está llorando? ¡Eso quisieras, sádico!— Reclamó la Yato apuntándole con la punta de su sombrilla— ¡Ahora suéltame de una vez!

El oficial uso su espada para amenazarla de igual manera.

— Primero baja esa cosa— Demandó, y cuando la menor le hubo hecho caso él bajo su espada y empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos de su uniforme la llave que abriría las esposas que los mantenían unidos en ese momento.

—Tardas mucho...— Se quejó Kagura mirándolo como niña encaprichada. Al principio no obtuvo respuesta por parte del policía, pero pronto el chico la miro con el semblante coloreado de azul y los labios esbozando una sonrisa tiesa— ¿Q...Que pasa?

—Las llaves...— Respondió Okita bajando de a poco la mirada— No las tengo.

Pronto la expresión de Kagura se contrajo bruscamente mientras retrocedía un pequeño paso.

— D... Déjate de estúpidas bromas, sádico— En ese momento la chica de piel blanca y súper-fuerza empezó a tirar su lado de las esposas casi con desesperación usando un pie en el pecho del contrario para jalar con más fuerza.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, maldita china?— Se quejó el castaño poniendo una expresión de dolor conforme la menor seguía tirando de su mano.

— ¡Si no hay llaves entonces simplemente debemos romperlas!

— ¡No se puede!— Exclamo él golpeando la cabeza ajena con un puño para detenerla— Estas esposas fueron hechas especialmente para que no se rompieran, pensando en el embustero de Katsura.

— ¡Policías Inútiles!— Contesto la alienígena regresándole el golpe con una patada en el costado que casi lo hizo doblarse.

— Maldita...— Gruño el samurái mientras sujetaba la pierna de la chica y ponía una expresión de ira en su rostro. A veces esa chiquilla sí que lo fastidiaba, ¿Cómo podía un sádico soportar el hecho de ser golpeado? Aunque tampoco es como si Kagura fuera el tipo de persona que se dejara golpear.

"Si alguien te pega, pégale más fuerte" Esa era la lección que Gintoki le había dejado bien gravada a la joven Yato. Sougo suspiro y finalmente soltó la pierna ajena intentando concentrarse, _el danna estaba criando a una niña como un monstruo_ , eso pensaba.

— Como sea. La llave debió caérseme por ahí, debemos buscarla— Dijo al cabo de un rato mirando con seriedad a la contraria. Kagura puso una mala expresión, pero termino aceptando aquella orden a regañadientes.

De esta manera, ambos rivales regresaron recorriendo el camino por el que Okita había corrido antes de que Katsura se fugara por completo. Cuando eso había ocurrido, serían tan solo las 12 del día, pero ahora el cielo empezaba a oscurecer y aun después de tantas horas buscando no conseguían dar con esas pequeñas y molestas llaves.

—Ya está oscureciendo aru— Dijo Kagura mientras miraba de mala gana a su acompañante— Será más difícil encontrarlo si no hay sol.

Sougo suspiró y miro de la misma manera a la extraterrestre.

— ¿Y qué sugieres que haga?

— Que hagas seppuku— Contesto ella con seriedad provocando que Sougo esbozara una sonrisa sádica.

— ¿Así que tienes deseos de regresar a casa con un cadáver pegado a ti?

— Te arrancaría la mano y así podría tirar tu cadáver en la basura— Respondió la Yato regresando la mirada al frente. Ahora estaban ya muy cerca del cuartel del Shinsengumi y el tiempo seguía transcurriendo, claro que ambos estaban comenzando a desesperarse ¿Y si no encontraban la llave? Romper las esposas sería la única opción, y tal parecía que únicamente un herrero podría llevar a cabo esa tarea, pero ¿Siendo ya noche que herrería continuaría abierta? Ambos suspiraron y se miraron mutuamente — Te odio, maldito roba-impuestos torpe.

— Yo te odio más, estúpida china.

Pensándolo bien, esa era la primera vez que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos y totalmente solos, y curiosamente aún seguían completos y vivos. Al darse cuenta de ello Okita rió por lo bajo.

— ¿De qué te ríes, sádico? ¿Terminaste loco después de tantos golpes?— Kagura se inclinó ligeramente hacia el frente para verlo — ¡Ah!— Exclamó y apuntó con el dedo índice una pequeña figura destellante por lo poco que ya aluzaba el sol, cerca del canal de agua por el que ahora transitaban — ¡Esa es la llave!

Okita se acercó junto a ella para confirmar si era lo que buscaban o no. Cuando lo hubieron confirmado, la menor mostró una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Estamos libres!— Exclamó eufórica.

— Tienes razón— Concordó el oficial y pateo la llave de las manos de la distraída Kagura de manera que termino dentro del canal de agua.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces, maldito?!— La Yato lo miró llena de enojo y ya preparando su puño.

Sougo sonrió con aparente amabilidad y esquivo el golpe de la chica. Después de todo, era divertido estar esposado a ella.

 **KU-Pyon: ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Buscaré mejorar mi escritura, ya he estado enviando mensajes por aqui y por alla para los beta readers, pero aun sigo esperando respuestas :/  
Este OkiKagu fue una petición :D Y también será posiblemente el capitulo más largo de este fanfic. Me base en un fragmento de un video que me encontre por ahí de Gintama (Realmente me he vuelto adicta a esos videos e.e)  
** **En fin, muchas gracias por leer.**


	6. Manko

La chica suspiró mientras arrastraba los pies por la ciudad. Habían pasado ya días desde que el desastre del cambio de sexo había ocurrido, pero solo ellos eran los únicos que no habían vuelto a la normalidad. Miró sus pechos y puso una delicada mano sobre uno de ellos.

—Qui... Quizás no sea tan malo...— murmuró tratando de consolarse— Al menos así puedo tocar el cuerpo de una mujer todo lo que quiera, sin tener que pagar o meterme en problemas— trató de sonreír. Y de esta manera caminó concentrado en sí misma. Tener auto compasión era bastante lamentable, lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, y tener hormonas femeninas realmente era problemático. Sintió ganas de llorar, y para evitarlo empezó a correr, no notó a las personas de su alrededor hasta que chocó con una, con la suficiente fuerza para tambalearse— ¡Oye! ¡Discúlpate!— reclamó mirando con hostilidad a aquella persona, sintiendo que de a poco sus emociones se vaciaban.

— ¿Qué es esto?— el samurái se sacó la pipa de boca y la miró con un odio vivaz reflejado en los ojos.

 _Oh si_ , conocía esa expresión. Había pasado gran parte de su niñez y adolescencia con Takasugi, tiempo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no estaba de buen humor. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Eso era lo de menos. Había sido realmente un error toparse con él.

Ginko pasó saliva y retrocedió un paso colocando rápido una mano en la espada de madera que siempre descansaba al costado de su cadera.

— Takasugi…— Rugió el nombre ajeno, lista para en cualquier momento usar su espada de madera. Era un hecho que lucharían, pero no sería el permanente natural quien empezaría la batalla.

— ¿Eh?— El aludido abrió más los ojos y miró a la persona que parecía retarlo con la mirada— ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?— Shinsuke era consciente de que era conocido por ser peligroso, pero no había forma de que alguien ajeno supiera de él. Incluso los oficiales solo debían saber de él por medio de nombre y fotos únicamente. La chica tragó saliva y esbozo una sonrisa rígida.

" _Idiota, es obvio que no te reconocerá siendo mujer"_ Se dijo mentalmente, sintiendo ganas de golpearse por su estupidez, pero sintiendo un gran alivio. Aún así, en ningún momento soltó el mango de su espada.

— Lo… Lo adiviné— Contestó llevando la mano libre a su nuca plateada— Es… es mi hobby ir por la vida adivinando nombres. Oh, dios, soy buena ¿no lo crees?— Acto seguido empezó a reír estúpida y desesperadamente. Dejarlo ir era la mejor opción, no había necesidad de atacarlo si él no se metía con ella. Además, siendo mujer tenía menos fuerza, definitivamente perdería.

El hombre la miró poniendo una expresión de desagrado, " _Vaya mujer extraña"_ Pensó. Pero de alguna forma parecía estar acostumbrado a esa forma de ser tan estúpida y mundana… Por alguna razón no tenía ganas de pasar de largo de ella.

— ¿En cuánto te vendes, mujer?— Cuestionó con una sonrisa enfocando sus ojos verdes en el voluptuoso busto de la mujer. Podía ser desagradable, pero al menos tenía una buena figura.

— ¿Ha? ¡Esto no es Yoshiwara, bastardo!— gruñó mirando sombría al contrario, sin molestarse por la mirada de él.

— Podemos ir a Yoshiwara si lo deseas— Se burló sujetándole la muñeca— Aunque te advierto que no pagaré mucho por ti.

El rostro de Ginko se contrajo de una manera verdaderamente atroz. " _Es broma, es broma. Definitivamente es broma"_ Pensó en su mente incapaz de asimilar la situación. ¿Le había gus… gustado al imbécil de Takasugi? Tragó saliva y lo miró sonriendo incrédula. Ese enano, ¿Cuántas veces había dicho que su cabello plateado era asqueroso, y que sus ojos de pescado muerto eran despreciables?

— Maldito bastardo… ¡Mi ****** debe ser muy costosa!— Jaloneó zafándose del agarre de Takasugi— ¡Definitivamente la mejor que veras en la vida!

— ¿Una mujer puede hablar así?— La gente que transitaba alrededor miraba con desagrado a la chica.

— Oh, puedo decir cosas peores. Mujer, hombre ¡No existe tal diferencia! Ni siquiera en las posiciones de arriba y abajo— Ginko le mostró la lengua, y paso a su lado dejándolo ahí. Shinsuke la miró alejarse sin preocuparse por detenerla.

Si, después de todo era una mujer desagradable y estúpida.

 **KU-Pyon: ¡Perdonen por la tardanza! Me he enfocado en otras cosas Dx Pero bueno, finalmente traigo el GinSugi que había prometido 7v7 Espero les haya gustado** **J**


	7. Al ver a ese hombre

Al ver a ese hombre... ¿Qué es lo que observaba?

La misma actitud perezosa, los mismos ojos de pez muerto, la misma permanente natural... Pero sobretodo, el mismo bushido que su maestro les había enseñado.

" _Seguir tus propias convicciones_ ", Gintoki sí que sabía cumplir esas palabras, aún más la de proteger lo importante (que él mismo se había impuesto). Desde niños había sido así.

—Hey, Zura ¿Cuánto más?— preguntó un niño detrás mientras con insistencia le picaba las costillas con una vara.

—No es Zura, es Katsura— corrigió Kotarou ignorando los molestos toques del contrario— No presiones Gintoki, un samurái no hace las cosas con prisa, sino más bien calmado y bien hecho.

— ¡Me hago viejo!

—Bien por ti, así pronto maduraras, o eso creo— el más bajo de todos se unió a ellos, permaneciendo con la espalda recargada en la pared de aquella sala.

— ¿Ha? ¿Quién quiere madurar?— respondió Gintoki mirando con fastidio a Takasugi— Más bien, quiero hacerme más alto— esbozó una sonrisa burlesca al pronunciar aquello y entonces le apuntó con la vara con la que molestaba a Katsura— ¿No lo crees, Takasugi?

El aludido puso una cara de pocos amigos al escucharlo, sabiendo bien que aquel niño disfrutaba burlándose de su estatura, pues era el más bajo del grupo.

—Me parece bien, crece y deja morir a tu cerebro. Maldito bastardo— gruñó mostrando una sonrisa forzada.

Conociendo ya la rutina, Katsura se mantuvo atento a su tarea ignorando cuando Gintoki y Takasugi empezaron a pelear con golpes y no con palabras... _Así se llevaban ellos._

—Hagan menos ruido—demandó cuando los golpes se volvían más estruendosos— harán que sensei venga para acá.

—Hump— Shinsuke se limpió la sangre de la boca apartándose del niño con permanente natural— eres molesto, Zura.

—En verdad, te quejas cómo niña. Zura— dijo el Sakata sobando su mejilla izquierda que lucía ligeramente hinchada y entonces miró sonriente a su oponente.

—Ojalá fueras más cerebro que fuerza, Zura.

—Ojalá fueras más alto, Zura.

—Eres un fenómeno andante, Zura— continuó Takasugi sonriendo forzadamente.

—Eres un gnomo endemoniado, Zura.

—Mira quién habla— contestó sujetando uno de los mechones plateados del cabello de Gintoki— además ¿Que es está asquerosa permanente natural?

—Deja de estar de envidioso— el chico le golpeó la mano para liberarse— Si la tuvieras te verías más alto y serias más fuerte, Zura.

—Eres un idiota por pensar eso, Zura.

— ¿A quién llamas idiota? estúpido Zura.

—No es Zura, es Katsura— el pelinegro intervinó pasando por en medio de ellos haciendo que se retrajeran un poco hacia atrás— y ya ni siquiera hablan de mí.

Los dos chiquillos miraron con poca gracia al de cabello largo y después suspiraron. Kotarou parecía ser siempre el más serio, y casi siempre les arruinaba la diversión. Pero por más aguafiestas que resultará ser, eran sus amigos al fin y al cabo.

Pensando aquello, se resignaron y lo miraron con expresión aburrida.

— ¿Ya está listo?— cuestionó el niño de cabello plateado.

—Sólo un poco más— Katsura sonrío y miró a sus dos compañeros— Sólo falta la decoración.

Los otros dos mostraron una ligera sonrisa y sin más comenzaron a decorar el pastel de cumpleaños que habían preparado para su maestro, Yoshida Shouyou. Y entre insultos, bromas, discusiones y uno que otro golpe, terminaron un pastel un tanto extraño por tres diferentes estilos de decoración juntos.

Katsura sonrío ante aquel recuerdo que le traía tanta nostalgia, consiguiendo que Elizabeth le cuestionara que sucedía.

—No es nada— respondió el samurái, luego notando que un trío peculiar pasaba por el otro lado de la calle.

— ¡Deja de molestar, maldita mocosa!— gruñó Gintoki mirando a la niña china que tiraba de su mano.

— ¡Es mi cumpleaños aru! ¡Debes consentirme aru!— respondió aquella tirando con más fuerza de manera que hizo caer al hombre con permanente natural al suelo.

— Ka... Kagura-chan...— Shimpachi la llamó tratando de calmarla.

— ¡Agh, niña molesta!— la miró desde abajo y después suspiró— ¡Bien! Súbete. Pero ya cállate— La Yato sonrío ampliamente y sin más se subió a la espalda del mayor abrazándose a su cuello. Gintoki suspiró de nuevo y se incorporó con la chiquilla arriba de él, agitando una vez su cuerpo para acomodarla mejor—... Mocosa consentida, tu padre es un monstruo por haberte criado así.

—Tú también llevas culpa, Gin-san— reprochó el Shimura suspirando.

— ¿Ha?

—Cállate Shimpachi— Kagura se abrazó con más fuerza al hombre que la cargaba— Es natural consentir a tu linda hija aru.

Gintoki suspiró una última vez y poniendo una mirada desganada continúo caminando.

— ¿Quién demonios es la "hija linda" que mencionas? Maldita sea…

Kotarou los miró de lejos manteniendo una sonrisa aun cuando se alejaron lo suficiente para no ser vistos.

Al ver ese hombre... ¿Qué es lo que veía? Nada más y menos que a su viejo y estúpido amigo, que no había cambiado en lo absoluto.


	8. Especiales de Navidad

**Navidad parte I: Pareja.**

La olla de nabe hirviendo era lo único en lo que quería concentrarse, pero por más que fijara su mirada en ella parecía no funcionar.

—Toshiro-san, sírvete por favor— la bella doncella pronunció con esa dulce sonrisa suya. Esa tarde estaba usando un elegante kimono rojo que hacia resaltar el tono blanco de su piel, sobre su cabello castaño había una horquilla dorada con una figura de metal en forma de rosa roja.

—Si— respondió en tono desganado el samurái intentando no mirarla.

Se suponía que era una reunión de fiesta navideña, sin embargo Kondo no había llegado, y el mocoso molesto de Sougo estaba tan dormido que su presencia en ese lugar era inválida. De ahí en más, no había nadie más que ellos dos.

Suspiró con pesadez y cogiendo los palillos comenzó a seleccionar lo que le gustada de aquella olla hirviente.

—Toshiro-san, no deberías dejar de lado a los hongos shiitake— amonestó Mitsuba mirándolo sin borrar aquella linda sonrisa amable, y sin preocuparse en molestar comenzó a colocar lo mencionado en el plato del samurái.

Hijikata suspiró y la miró sin reprochar nada. Ella en verdad actuaba como una madre, tan dulce, atenta, amble y cariñosa, ella simplemente era tan cálida... Aunque a veces era tan terca y descuidada como una niña, así que no convenía llevarle la contraria.

—¿Ocurre algo?— pregunto la Okita notando la mirada fija del pelinegro en ella, consiguiendo que pronto mirara a otro lado con nerviosismo y un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

—... Estas poniendo demasiados hongos en mi plato— se limitó a decir en un tono serio y seco. Él era así la mayoría del tiempo, mantenía una actitud poco agradable que haría que cualquier chica se apartara y le diera por su lado, pero eso a Mitsuba parecía importarle menos.

— ¡Oh! Tienes razón— respondió ella con sorpresa y dejando oír una suave risa luego.

Hijikata suspiró y comenzó a rellenar su comida con una gruesa capa de mayonesa, y escuchó a su acompañante vaciar los frascos de salsa picante sobre el platillo de ella.

«¿Cuándo planeas despertar, mocoso?» Masculló en su mente observando al pequeño Sougo dormido en el regazo de su hermana mayor con suma tranquilidad. No lo odiaba, pero estar a solas con Mitsuba podía resultar peligroso, para él _al menos_. Enamorarse estaba fuera de discusión, y él lo sabía, pero con cada día que conocía más a esa delicada muchacha, más dudaba de su propia voluntad.

Soltó otro suspiro y miró fijamente su plato, no tenía mucho caso pensar en ello, después de todo ¿Qué podía hacer?

—¿Toshiro-san?— Llamo ella notando la expresión perdida de su acompañante, quien pronto la miró sin cambiar de expresión.

—¿No crees que está clase de festividades se sienten mejor en familia?— cuestiono de repente logrando sorprender a la chica.

—Huh...— la Okita lo pensó un poco y empezó a bajar la mirada lentamente— Eso... ¿Eso significa que preferirías estar con tus familiares...?

—¿Eh? No... ¡No es eso!— se apresuró a negar alzando las dos manos— hablaba de ustedes dos.

—¿Sou-chan y yo?— Mitsuba no tardo nada en recuperar su expresión anterior y Hijikata respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, consiguiendo escuchar de nuevo la risa ligera de Mitsuba— por supuesto que no.

El rounin la miró un sin comprender.

— Nosotros no tenemos más familia que nosotros mismos. Tener una fiesta únicamente de dos personas sería algo triste ¿no lo crees?— Los ojos de color rojo se posaron sobre la olla de nabe sin perder la sonrisa— Es por eso que... El hecho de poder festejar contigo y con Kondo-san es realmente gratificante.

— Ya veo.

No podía decir algo más, porque incluso para él eso era verdad. Soltó un bufido y no tardo en dejar oír una ligera risa.

— ¿Qué es gracioso?— La joven castaña lo miró inclinando las cejas y torciendo ligeramente los labios.

— Es solo que...— Toshiro mantuvo una sonrisa— Dijiste que tener una fiesta con solo 2 personas sería triste, pero sin contar al mocoso que duerme sobre ti, solo estamos nosotros dos.

El rostro de Mitsuba de sonrojo ligeramente dándose cuenta de aquello.

— Ti... Tienes razón.

* * *

 **Navidad parte II: Amigos.**

Miró los copos de nieve cayendo a su alrededor y soltó un suspiro pesado.

—Maldita sea—masculló cuando movió nuevamente sus pies, y con flojera retomó su camino—Hace frio... Estúpida Navidad.

El cielo estaba oscureciendo ya, y poco a poco las calles se iban llenando más y más por la gente que prefiere pasar la navidad afuera que en casa. Pero justo ahora, él tenía que llegar a donde sus amigos se encontraban esperándolo, seguro él era el último y único que faltaba por llegar, pero ¿Se le podía culpar? En ninguna maldita tienda vendían el estúpido conejo de peluche que Kagura había pedido, con accesorios de robot asesino y vestidos intercambiables.

La culpable de todo era Otae, que había sugerido llevar a cabo un intercambio. Vaya mala suerte al haberle tocado la problemática alienígena y sus deseos alocados. En cambio él, había dicho al aire (Pues no sabía a quién le había tocado) que deseaba realmente un poster autografiado de Ketsuno Ana y un mensaje a puño y letra de la misma diciendo "I Love You".

— Enserio, ¿Por qué esa mocosa no puede ser más considerada, como yo?— Se quejó en voz baja conforme caminaba. Lo peor del asunto es que la Yato había amenazado con hacer que Sadaharu hiciera sus necesidades sobre la persona a la que le había tocado si no le conseguía el regalo que ella quería. Lo que lo volvía aterrador era que mientras decía aquella amenaza, lo miraba fijamente a él, como si supiera que era su amigo secreto— Esa mocosa en verdad está creciendo como un monstruo. No pasara mucho para que sea una Sádica como Souchiro-kun.

Había perdido la mayoría del día buscando ese regalo imposible, y al final, con el poco dinero que tenía planeado invertir, solo había sido capaz de conseguir un pedazo de pan con forma de conejo... _Definitivamente Kagura iba a intentar matarlo._

Sin preocuparse mucho al respecto, continuo su camino hasta llegar a la casa de los Shimura, donde sin preocuparse por llamar a la puerta, simplemente entro.

— ¡Ah, Gin-san!— Saludó Shimpachi al verlo quitándose las botas en la entrada.

— Llegas tarde, Gin-san— Dijo la hermana mayor de aquel mientras esbozaba una suave sonrisa— No sabía por cuanto tiempo iba a poder contener a la hambrienta Kagura-chan.

— Las calles están llenas de manadas humanas y montones de nieve— Se explicó el mayor antes de entrar.

— Solo a ti se te ocurre ir a último momento por los regalos— Respondió el cuatro-ojos ayudándolo a quitarse la bufanda que usaba.

Y de esta forma se reunieron en la sala de la casa, donde Kagura estaba en el kotatsu usando su pijama y mirando fijamente los platillos frente a ella. No era difícil saber cuáles había preparado Otae, así que su única preocupación era comerse los demás antes de que la dejaran solo con la maeria oscura cocinada por su querida amiga.

Dejando de lado los carbones, a la mesa había platillos de toda clase. Tanto extranjeros como tradicionales. Dulces donas, pastel, piezas de pollo, dangos, bollos al vapor...

— ¿Y toda esta comida?— Cuestionó al tiempo que se sentaba justo enfrente de Kagura.

— Otose-san la envió— Contestó Shimpachi acomodándose al lado del samurái— Es una disculpa de su parte por no poder venir. Parece que le surgio algo.

— Huh... Si se lo propone, la anciana es bastante bondadosa ¿no?— Estiró la mano para coger una dona glaseada y empezar a devorarla.

— ¡No es justo, Gin-chan! ¡Yo tenía puestos los ojos en esa dona desde que la anciana las envió aru!— Protestó la Yato mirando con represa al mayor.

— Es una pena ¿no?— Contesto el rounin lamiéndose los labios para limpiarse los restos de pan.

— Bastardo, te haré escupirla aru— Kagura empezó a mover las piernas debajo de la mesa intentando golpearlo.

— Tienes agallas para amenazarme, mocosa— Gintoki empezó a hacer lo mismo que ella, pero al tener las piernas más largas, sus ataques surtían más efecto.

— Ya, ya. Es navidad, ¿Pueden comportarse un poco?

— Es verdad, además Kagura-chan. Ahí hay una rosquilla parecida— Señaló la Shimura extendiéndole el resto de las donas aun sonriendo— Y Gin-san ¿Podrías dejar de molestarla?

Ambos pusieron una mala expresión, pero terminaron calmándose.

Y de esta manera, la velada continúo. Entre comidas y bromas, risas y bullying hacia Shimpachi, se consiguió llevar a cabo una cálida convivencia entre amigos.

En verdad, la navidad era estúpida. Pero no la odiaba del todo. Lo único que hacía falta era el alcohol, pero no era tan indispensable al parecer. 

* * *

**Navidad parte III: Familia.**

— En verdad. Ni siquiera hay buenos programas hoy— Se quejó mientras con una mano mantenía el control de la tele cambiando los canales y con la otra se rascaba la cabeza.

— Quizás es porque el dios de la navidad desea que le prestes atención a tus hijos— Respondió su mujer al tiempo apagaba directamente el televisor haciendo que Gintoki chasquera la lengua y de manera resignada dejaba el control remoto sobre el kotatsu.

— Tch. Cuidar mocosos no es mejor que los programas de la televisión— Contrarió el samurái mirando a los dos chiquillos que dormían sobre su regazo tranquilamente. Entonces suspiró y miro a su compañera despierta—En cualquier momento van a babearme. Rápido, llévalos a su cama.

— ¿Estas quejándote?— La expresión de la madre se volvió sombría y seria, haciendo que el mayor se sintiera amenazado.

— N... No. Después de todo, se ven tan angelicales mientras duermen. Déjalos aquí— Dijo el Sakata sonriendo forzadamente y mirándola rígido.

— Hump... — La señora resopló y al cabo de un rato dejó oír un suspiro antes de hincarse y abrazarse a su marido desde atrás, después de todo, conocía perfectamente la actitud del hombre que amaba.

 _Despreocupado, perezoso, poco cooperativo y desobligado._ Así era Sakata Gintoki. Aún para muchos era increíble el hecho de que hubiera tomado la decisión de formar una familia, pero ahí estaban. Ella y sus dos hijos, la familia de aquel samurái.

Su esposa se mantuvo recargada en su ancha espalda con los ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa.

— Esta es nuestra primera navidad celebrada únicamente como familia. Podrías tratar de disfrutarlo un poco.

El rounin sonrió y sostuvo la mano femenina que lo rodeaba.

— No es para nada especial. Habrá muchas más adelante.

 **KU-Pyon: Aquí los especiales de Navidad que habia borrado xD Lo siento, creí que no habian gustado mucho y por eso habia decidido quitarlos :3  
**


	9. Sakuras

_Sakura_ s

Primavera. La época más colorida del año, en la que los bosques de cerezo pintaban su paisaje de un suave y hermoso color rosa.

El shinsengumi había tomado la tradición de ir a contemplar ese hermoso evento desde el año pasado. Ahora, pese a estar usando su uniforme, estaban descansando en uno de los mejores lugares del bosque, jugando, conversando, y disfrutando de la hermosa vista. Hijikata estaba de pie fumando, con la mirada perdida en una de las copas frondosas que se deshojaba con lentitud, ignorando a todos los hombres que estaban a su alrededor.

— ¿Vice-comandante?— Yamazaki estaba detrás de él, pero Toshiro no fue capaz de percatarse de aquel ni de su llamado. Así que sin responder, sólo saco el cigarrillo de su boca y exhaló humo gris.

Él no era la clase de persona que se aferraba al pasado, pero había situaciones en las que no podía evitar recordar.

 _A Mitsuba le gustaba esa época._

Casi siempre se perdía en los bosques de _sakura_ s, y al buscarla ella estaba detenida mirando con suma atención los pétalos cayendo con lentitud y en espiral, ella solía decir que ese era el _baile_ que los árboles ofrecían para recibir a la primavera.

Una vez él fue a buscarla. Estaba quieta frente a un enorme árbol en medio de todo ese rosado paisaje. Ella sintió la presencia ajena y se giró para verlo. En ese momento el contacto visual ya afectaba la velocidad de sus latidos pero ninguno apartó la mirada del otro. La Okita sonrío con suavidad y caminó hacia él para disminuir la distancia entre ambos.

 _"lo siento. Te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta acá"_ dijo aún sonriente, cómo si aquel hecho la hiciera feliz. Hijikata no respondió nada a aquello, sólo se mantuvo mirándola, y la chica hizo lo mismo. Mitsuba rió un poco, lo que obligó al samurái a cuestionar que sucedía. En ese momento la joven extendió su mano a él y por un momento creyó que acariciaría su mejilla… Pero no fue así. La castaña había atrapado entre sus dedos un pétalo atorado en el flequillo de aquel diciendo _"Ahora podrá seguir bailando"_ y sin más, sopló con suavemente sobre aquella hoja rosada dejando que de nuevo se uniera a una danza con el viento.

Ahora el paisaje era similar al de aquella vez. Los pétalos caían, coloreando todo el lugar de un rosado que le provocaba un ligero dolor en el pecho. Apartó la vista del árbol que observaba y en ese momento fue capaz de ver a Mitsuba frente a él, de perfil mirando con una nostalgia reflejada en los ojos algún lugar distante.

El cigarrillo cayó de sus labios, y tras un parpadeo se dio cuenta de que acababa de confundir a Sougo con su hermana. Soltó un suave gemido y se talló los ojos con frustración.

 _Debía estar cansado._ Lo suficiente como para haber empezado a alucinar.

Yamazaki, que aún estaba detrás de él, lo miró extrañado, pero sin atreverse a preguntar lo que sucedía. En ese momento el grito de un amigo los hizo mirar hacia el frente a ambos.

— ¡Comandante!— Exclamó Sagaru con la expresión azul al ver como Otae le daba un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Kondo. Toshiro suspiró con fastidio y miró al grupo de personas que estaban cerca de ellos.

 _Lo que faltaba…_ Pensó y chasqueó la lengua meneando la cabeza. Los Yorozuya estaban ahí también.

Sin embargo, el más problemático de ellos no les prestaba atención. El hombre de la permanente plateada estaba a unos metros más al frente que todos ellos, acompañado del pequeño monstruo alienígena, seguramente hablando de alguna estupidez que hizo que el samurái de cabello plateado comenzara a acariciar la cabeza de la Yato con cariño mientras reia. Pero aquello no duró mucho, la niña giró los ojos y notó la presencia del Shinsengumi; Sin decir nada, se alejó de la mano de aquel hombre y camino a donde Sougo.

Lo siguiente, le pareció un flashback de sí mismo. La china frente a aquel sádico estaba en la misma posición que Mitsuba, y Sougo estaba en el lugar de él. Con una sonrisa (No tan agradable como la de aquella mujer) Kagura quitó un pétalo rosa del cabello castaño de Okita y se rió diciendo algo que Hijikata no pudo escuchar.

No veía más que la espalda del chico, pero podía imaginar que tenía una expresión similar a la de él cuando estuvo en esa misma situación. En su momento, Toshiro habia extendido el brazo hacia su amada, en lo que parecía que terminaría en un abrazo… Pero él se había reprimido, y al final solo habia quitado un pétalo de sakura atorado en el hombro de la Okita.

"Ahora podrá seguir bailando" musitó con inexpresividad mientras lo dejaba ir y miraba los ojos decepcionados de la castaña, que por un momento se había puesto nerviosa.

Creyó que Sougo sería tan estúpido cómo él. Pero se equivocó.

Si bien, estaba repitiendo exactamente sus acciones, ahora había hecho algo distinto. Después de extender su brazo hacia la yorozuya, no dudó en atraerla hacia él y abrazarla con fuerza.

Hijikata no pudo evitar soltar una risa seca y en ese momento apartó la mirada de aquel par. _Claro_ , nadie sería tan estúpido como él. Después de haber quitado ese pétalo del delicado hombro de Mitsuba, se giró y se dispuso a regresar a casa, pero ella lo detuvo sujetando la manga de su kimono.

"So… Solo un poco" Pidió con voz suave mientras agachaba el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza.

Resopló y sacó un nuevo cigarro, el cual colocó en su boca. Al momento de encenderlo, logró sentir una suave presencia recargándose en su espalda, y por un instante escucho la dulce voz de su amada diciendo "Solo un poco…".

Se sacó el cigarro y exhaló humo gris enfocando luego los ojos en el cielo azul.

 _En verdad debía estar cansado._ Lo suficiente como para haber empezado a alucinar...

 **KU-Pyon: Bien, esta parte consistirá en un two-shot 7v7 xD Debo avisar que esta totalmente basado en un MAD de HijiMitsu/OkiKagu que me encanta 3 Se llama "Sakura" :3 Sólo escribí lo que ví en el video agregando un poco de mi cosecha :v**

 **Espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer :D** **:3**


	10. Sakuras II

_Sakura_ s II

En realidad pensaba que era un fastidio, pero aun así no podía oponerse a la decisión de su comandante de salir específicamente ese día para ir a contemplar los árboles rosas deshojarse. Tampoco era algo de lo que pudiera quejarse mucho, después de todo, técnicamente era un día de descanso.

Todos estaban en el mejor sitio del lugar, unos estaban sentados bebiendo sake, haciendo bromas o charlando de cualquier estupidez, otros simplemente miraban los árboles. Sougo estaba de pie con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón mirando por momentos a los hombres mayores rindiendo y divirtiéndose. Quizás era un buen ambiente, pero él no tenía muchos deseos de unirse por el momento. Hijikata estaba atrás de él por unos cuantos metros y confiaba en que en algún momento habría la oportunidad de jugarle una mortal broma, sólo debía ser paciente y esperar el momento oportuno.

Mientras esperaba, sus ojos de color rojo se enfocaron sin notarlo en uno de los sakura, el cual término por acaparar totalmente su atención.

Era idéntico a uno que vio en Bushuu cuando era niño, lo cual le hizo recordar una escena de su tierna infancia. Los sakuras caían de manera similar a como lo hacían ahora, y él los observaba con una sonrisa, aunque su felicidad no se debía a la preciosa vista, sino a que su hermana había terminado sus deberes domésticos y ahora estaba acompañándolo al dojo donde recién era un nuevo integrante. Caminaban tomados de la mano pareciendo Mitsuba más una madre que una hermana, mientras con una suave sonrisa escuchaba con atención las anécdotas del menor.

 _"¡Mira, onee-chan! ¡Es enorme!"_ Sougo se detuvo y señaló con la mano libre un gran árbol de cerezos.

 _"¡Es verdad!"_ Mitsuba imitó la emoción del pequeño y miró con suma atención la danza de los pétalos al caer. _A ella le encantaban_ , y ese hecho se reflejaba en su feliz sonrisa.

Con la mente ocupada en ese valioso recuerdo, Okita se mantuvo mirando el árbol de cerezo que estaba a uno de sus costados, sin notar que había puesto una expresión triste.

La amaba, definitivamente la adoraba. La diferencia de edades era considerable, pero aun así ella jamás le perdió la paciencia. Era amable y dulce, responsable y cariñosa, ciertamente la mejor hermana mayor que existía, siendo más una madre para él que una hermana… Y por lo mismo aún era doloroso aceptar el hecho de que ella ya se había ido y jamás volvería. Pero lo que ella menos desearía es hacer que los demás se lamentaran, así que debía dejar de recordar.

Con esa tristeza, apartó la mirada del árbol que hacia emerger sus memorias y entonces vio una escena que consiguió sorprenderlo.

 _"Sou-chan"_ Llamó Mitsuba, y cuando él hubo volteado a verla, ella extendió su pálida mano a él, sacando de su flequillo castaño un pétalo rosado que se había atorado _"Parece que quería ir contigo"_ sonrió y lo miró con cariño después de aquello, a lo cual él había respondido de la misma manera.

—Shin-chan— Una hermana mayor estaba a unos metros delante de él, extendiendo una blanquecina mano hacia su hermano menor y quitando un pétalo de sakura que estaba atorado en su cabello— Tienes algo— Sonrió y dejo ir la hoja rosada— Listo.

El Shimura menor se sonrojo ligeramente y asintió.

— ¡Ah! Gracias, Aneue…— contestó avergonzado mirando a la mayor. La mujer se mantuvo sonriendo, y por un momento esa sonrisa realmente le recordó a Mitsuba.

— Es hermosa ¿no es así? Su kimono combina perfectamente con el panorama rosado— Escuchar a Kondo detrás de él le hizo recapacitar y ver que aquella chica no era otra más que Otae. Puso una mala expresión y antes de que pudiera decir algo, aquella bestia en cuerpo de mujer caminó hasta ellos, y sin decir nada antes propinó un puñetazo en el estómago de Isao.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Es este otro plan de "encontrarnos por coincidencia"?— La ironía y la ira se reflejaban detrás de la sonrisa forzada de la Shimura— En verdad, ni siquiera puedes respetar una tradición familiar, gorila.

— ¡Aneue!— Exclamó Shimpachi apresurándose a detener a su hermana.

Okita suspiró. " _Debí suponerlo"…_ Pensó tras percatarse de los planes de Kondo.

— ¡Comandante!— Yamazaki exclamó.

Sougo meneo un poco la cabeza y entonces sus ojos se enfocaron en un paraguas morado que estaba más distanciado aún. La china se giró con suavidad para ver al rounin con permanente que estaba caminando a su lado y esbozó una gran sonrisa. No sabía de qué hablaban, pero pudo escuchar la risa del danna antes de que colocara su mano sobre la cabeza de Kagura.

No tardó en apartar la mirada de ese par y enfocar sus ojos rojos en el suelo. " _Parece que este lugar está lleno de familias"_ … masculló para sus adentros, convenciéndose de que no le afectaba para nada. Pero en ese momento la niña fijó sus ojos en él y borrando su sonrisa de a poco se alejó de Gintoki, dejando atrás su paraguas también.

Se acercó a Sougo lo suficiente como para poder tocarlo, y entonces se detuvo frente a él.

— Hey, sádico— Llamó acaparando toda la atención del oficial. En ese momento estiró su mano blanca y colocando los dedos en el flequillo castaño ajeno atrapó un pétalo rosado— Parece que quería ir contigo aru— Sonrió con cierta malicia y luego rió un poco— Pero el rosa no te va para nada aru.

Okita la miró entrando a un corto momento de shock.

 _"Sou-chan. Parece que quería ir contigo"_

Aquella molesta chiquilla había imitado a su hermana sin darse cuenta. Sougo se rió en voz baja después de ocultarse tras su palma, lo que llevó a Kagura a confundirse.

Si, habia imitado a Mitsuba…

— Pero es diferente…— Musitó el chico con una sonrisa descubriendo su rostro. Sin previo aviso, sus manos sujetaron los hombros de la Yato y en cuestión de nada ya estaba estrechándola contra él.

— ¡O... Oye..!

No lo entendía, pero sentía que necesitaba del calor de esa chica para no romperse… Así que definitivamente no la soltaría tan pronto.

 **KU-Pyon: ¡fin del two-shot! ¡Al fin! ¡Lamento la espera! xDD Muchas gracias por aún estar leyendo este fanfic** **J  
Nuevamente dejo todos los créditos al creador del video "Sakura" que es un OkiKagu y HijiMitsu. Yo solo he narrado lo que vi ;u; Agregando un poco de mi cosecha xD  
¡Espero les haya gustado! :D**


	11. Pesadillas

Era una noche lluviosa, nada fuera de lo normal, a diferencia de que no se trataba de una simple e inofensiva lluvia, sino de una agresiva tormenta. Kamui miraba desde el interior de su habitación por una ventana, con una expresión de fastidio y enojo dirigida al cielo en llanto, pues gracias al clima no podría salir a pelear esa noche.

Sus heridas de la batalla anterior ya habían sanado, a excepción de un tobillo aún mallugado. Pero el chico ya se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para luchar de nuevo, había estado esperando a sentirse mejor para poder regresar a las peleas clandestinas con adultos a los que no les preocupaba golpearlo con toda su fuerza. Pero con esa tormenta sería imposible; si llegaba con la ropa mojada, definitivamente su madre se daría cuenta de que él había salido afuera… Y lo último que deseaba era preocuparla. No le quedaba más que la resignación de quedarse en su cuarto, maldiciendo a las nubes entre silenciosos mascullos.

Un trueno se oyó y seguido de él un suave gemido infantil. Pese a su concentración, Kamui fue capaz de escuchar aquello ultimo y con curiosidad buscó con la mirada entre la negrura del lugar a quien pudo haber hecho aquel ruidito, en la puerta de su habitación y vio una pequeña silueta temblorosa, de la cual destacaban unos humedecidos y relucientes ojos azul océano que vibraban en medio de la oscuridad.

—Kagura— reconoció de inmediato a su pequeña hermana, que estaba de pie sollozando fuera de la habitación abrazando un conejito blanco, con un aspecto realmente frágil— ¿Que sucede?— El mayor se incorporó de su lugar y dio pasos a donde ella estaba.

La pequeña lo miró incrementando la cantidad de sus lágrimas y meneó la cabeza intentando deshacerse de su estremecimiento, pero fue inútil. El niño llegó hasta ella y acuclillándose un poco consiguió estar a su altura.

— ¿Te duele algo?

La Yato menor meneó una vez más la cabeza negando.

— ¿Entonces qué sucede?— Kamui fue lo más paciente que podía. Kagura era su hermana menor, tenía solo 4 años ahora y al no poder depender en su totalidad de su enferma madre y casi no ver a su padre, ella se aferraba por completo a él.

— Tuve un sueño feo…— Contestó abrazando con más fuerza a Sadaharu 1. Su hermano dejo oír un suave suspiro y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. _"Una pesadilla"_ Pensó con cierto alivio antes de colocar su blanquecina mano sobre el cabello corto de la infante y acariciar con suavidad el cabello ajeno, hasta que la niña se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para volver a hablar— Onii-chan, tengo miedo…— Confesó ella mirándolo aún en llanto.

Kamui asintió con la cabeza y sin más la envolvió con sus brazos, pese a también ser un niño, era más grande que ella en todos los aspectos, lo cual le facilitaba cubrirla.

Lo sabía, Kagura no sólo estaba apegada a él. Bajo una situación normal, un niño recurriría primero a su amable madre para ser consolado, pero ella había ido directamente a por él. Porque pese a ser una niña entendía, sabía que su madre no estaba en buenas condiciones, y que era mejor no molestarla por cosas "triviales".

— ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?— Preguntó con suavidad notando que el temblor de la contraria disminuía — Sadaharu 1 puede acompañarnos— Concedió el mayor apartándose para secar con sus mangas las mejillas humedecidas de su hermanita. Kagura lo miró por un momento silencioso, y al final asintió esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

Desde esa noche, siempre que Kagura tenía malos sueños dormía al lado de su hermano mayor, quien tomaba su mano y hablaba con ella hasta que durmiera de nuevo. Claro, hasta el día en que Kamui abandono su hogar y dejo que Kagura soportara sola sus pesadillas.

 **KU-Pyon: 7v7 Lo que está pasando en el manga me inspiró a este capítulo ;u; No sé ustedes xD Me gusta imaginar que Kamui era un buen hermano mayor, no uno perfecto, amoroso ni nada asi, pero no uno cruel cómo lo es ahora. Pienso que era un hermano normal :/ de esos que te cuidan y te hacen bullying xD**

 **En fin, les confieso que me gusta el KamuKagu así que quizá en el futuro haga un one-shot de ello 7v7**


	12. El trabajo de una madre

Hacia un fuerte viento en ese lugar, donde ni siquiera su hogar se salvaba de los desastres que el agresivo aire provocaba. La ausencia de sol y el mal clima eran comunes en el planeta de los Yato, pero por ser tan pequeños, sus dos hijos aún parecían asustarse de ello.

—Kamui, alcanza esa frazada—Ordenó Kouka a su primogénito, obteniendo una respuesta inmediata de su parte.

Su situación enfermiza le impedía hacer muchas cosas, pero aún había algo que podía hacer por sus dos pequeños y esa era protegerlos mientras su marido no estaba.

Kagura temblaba debajo de sus brazos, con un terror reflejado en los inocentes ojos cada vez que el viento aullaba al pasar por en medio de las ramas secas de los árboles. Mientras tanto, Kamui -también en una tierna edad- intentaba hacerse el duro cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo una postura rígida. Con una sonrisa casi invisible, Kouka apretó con un solo brazo a la pequeña yato de manera que la apegó más a ella, y con el nuevo brazo libre extendido miró al otro niño.

—Ven, hijo— musitó con aquella inexpresiva mirada suya. Kamui tardó un poco en aceptar la invitación de su madre, pero al final los tres se encontraban acurrucados debajo de una manta cálida.

No, la calidez no provenía de una simple tela. Era la calidez de una familia, aunque faltaba uno de sus integrantes. Umibozu lloraría de envidia al ver esa escena sin duda, pensar en ello hizo que la mujer mantuviera su suave sonrisa por un prolongado momento.

—Mami— la pequeña Kagura que había dado a luz hacía tan solo dos años se aferraba con sus manitas a la pijama blanca de su madre —¿Por qué el viento llora? ¿Le duele algo?

—Claro que si — Kamui, sentado al igual que su hermana sobre el regazo de Kouka, miró a la menor con una calma fingida —¿No ves que se golpea con cada cosa en su camino? ¡Por supuesto que le duele!

Sin desmentir ese hecho, la Yato mayor se limitó a acariciar el cabello de su hijo, quien la miró con una sonrisa.

—El viento es bastante torpe— dijo con calma.

 _"Mientras eso los distraiga..."_ pensó para sus adentros al ver la sonrisa alegre de sus inocentes hijos.

Eran unos niños dulces, inocentes e ingenuos. No sabía en lo que se convertirían al crecer, pero justo ahora esos dos pequeños eran lo que ella tenía. Sin duda, Umibozu debería envidiarla.

—¡Mami! ¡Tengo hambre!

—Yo también.

Kouka suspiró y los abrazó de nuevo.

—Acaban de comer, esperen hasta la cena.

 **KU-Pyon: Bien, desde que vi el raw y todas las imágenes de la madre de Kamui y Kagura en fb, no pude evitar tener ganas de hacer algo así :'3 la verdad la imagen que se había hecho de ella en mi mente (antes de que el nuevo capítulo saliera, obvio) era el de una mujer dócil, amable, cariñosa y dulce. Pero oh, sorpresa xD sin duda una belleza, pero se ve que es algo fría e inexpresiva.**  
 **En fin, aún no sé si su nombre es Kouka o Kouhana, pero personalmente me gusta más Kouka.**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado :D**


	13. Segunda Familia

El trabajo del día había sido tan sólo sacar a pasear a un miserable perro, y una tarea tan fácil pudo ser cumplida antes de las 2 de la tarde. Ahora la Yorozuya esperaba sentada en un banquillo a que otro trabajo surgiera mientras sus tres integrantes suspiraban uno después de otro.

—A este paso nuevamente tendremos que comer solo arroz con huevo otra semana— musitó el mayor con una depresión casi palpable.

—En realidad no me quejo de eso aru.

—Eso es porque eres un monstruo come-arroz-con-huevo— respondió aquel mirándola de reojo. Kagura, que estaba en medio de sus dos compañeros, empezó a jugar agitando sus pies mientras sus amigos cada vez lucían más lamentables.

—Vamos, vamos... Es la tercera crisis que pasamos en el año ¿no? No hay que desanimarnos — Shimpachi intentó alegrarse un poco.

—La tercera en un mes— corrigió Gintoki suspirando una vez más. Shimpachi soltó un suspiro que sonó más cómo un gemido — ¡No quiero vivir más de huevo y arroz! ¡Necesito azúcar en mi dieta!— Mientras decía aquello se encogía y sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos con frustración.

—Y Con sus horribles caras nadie va a contratarnos aru— Kagura miró al cielo y resopló— Digo, cualquiera quisiera contratar a una bonita niña, pero no a dos ancianos feos.

Los dos hombres miraron a la menor inexpresivamente y antes de que el Shimura pudiera defender su edad, Gintoki golpeo en la cabeza a la menor.

—¿Por qué me pegas?— Kagura miró confundida al samurái con permanente plateada.

— Pásasela a Patsuan— Respondió para evitar discusiones.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué…? ¡No! ¡Espera Kagura-chan! ¡Con el puño no!

El Sakata metió un dedo en su nariz mientras miraba hacia el frente ignorando a la persecución que él mismo había generado contra el pobre Shimpachi. En ese momento una pareja paso frente a ellos, con un pequeño niño tomando la mano de sus dos padres haciendo que el alboroto se detuviera, pues sería malo molestar a los transeúntes.

Una pequeña familia de tres integrantes…

Cuando niño, una vez se quedó mirando a una, pensando en cómo debía sentirse. Y quizás siendo malinterpretado, Shoyou de repente tomó su mano y le mostró una sonrisa. Gintoki no pudo evitar reírse en aquel momento y sentir gratitud hacia aquel hombre, que parecía esforzarse por darle una verdadera infancia. Aunque en el presente se limitó a ver a las personas irse sin cambiar de expresión.

Por otra parte, Shimpachi mostró una sonrisa amable para con la familia que se alejaba de ahí, recordando los tiempos en los que Hajime, Otae y él salían a las calles a caminar.

Y finalmente, Kagura miraba fijamente al pequeño niño, viéndose reflejada en él. Si bien su madre nunca pudo salir a jugar con ella, su padre y hermano sí. Umibozu y Kamui solían cogerla de la mano tal y como los padres del niño hacían para con su hijo. Y la sonrisa del infante era idéntica a la de ella en aquellos tiempos.

Para los tres… Eran tiempos que jamás regresarían.

— Ka… ¿Kagura-chan? ¡O… Oye!— Shimpachi se acercó a la Yato al ver lo triste que se había puesto su mirada. La aludida reaccionó de inmediato y meneó la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa luego.

— Parece que me dio sueño aru— Contestó.

Gintoki suspiró, sacó el dedo de su nariz y se puso de pie.

— Mocosos molestos— Masculló al tiempo que iba a donde ellos y sin previo aviso los cargó a cada uno bajo sus brazos— Maldita sea, cada vez pesan más.

—¿Gin-san?— Los dos miraron al rounin confundidos.

— Con esas lamentables caras tristes tampoco atraeremos clientes. Vayamos por azúcar— Contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

Shimpachi y Kagura sonrieron de una manera similar. Si, ninguno de ellos tendría de nuevo aquellos tiempos, pero los nuevos eran incluso mejores. Tenían una segunda familia ahora.

— ¡Yo quiero Sukombu aru!

— En ese caso yo prefiero algo menos dulce.

— ¡Mocosos engreídos! Si digo azúcar, será azúcar.


	14. Primer beso

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que vivían juntos y aún no ocurría nada entre ellos. Kankou todavía no se atrevía siquiera a tomar la mano de Kouka, y aunque tuviera sueños con ella, mucho menos se atrevía a besarla ¡Es que ella era una chica tan difícil! La quería, definitivamente, y al parecer ella le correspondía. Pasar tiempo juntos era increíblemente agradable, y últimamente conversaban mucho más que las veces que él iba a visitarla.

Pero aún su relación no estaba bien definida…

— Kankou— Llamó la maestra del Kouan mientras miraba a través de una de las ventanas de la nave donde viajaban. Umibozu no tardó en ir a donde ella estaba y aun pensando en su cobardía pasó saliva y la miró nervioso.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Trató de no tartamudear.

La mujer lo miró con sus poco expresivos ojos, y entonces señaló con la mano desnuda hacia una esfera brillante que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

— ¿Qué es esa estrella?

— Una luna de este planeta— Respondió él acercándose más para poder ver lo que la Yato apuntaba, sin notar que acababa de apegar a Kouka contra la ventana y ahora estaba casi totalmente pegado a ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de aquello se sonrojo lo suficiente como para parecer un tomate. Miró a la mujer y notó que a ella parecía no importarle en lo absoluto.

— Es hermosa— Musitó con una suave sonrisa. Umibozu paso saliva y asintió con torpeza, aún sin apartarse de ella— Es enorme, y muy brillante.

Esa mujer… ¿En verdad no le importaba? ¿O era que no le molestaba? No había forma de saberlo con esos inexpresivos y hermosos ojos. Sin duda, era una chica difícil.

— Kouka…— Llamó el Yato haciendo que la aludida lo mirara al no escuchar una continuación, al estar tan próximos el uno con el otro, cuando Kouka giró el rostro, la distancia entre ambos fue casi nula.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó sin apartar la mirada.

¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso? Kouka lo quería, incluso había aceptado irse a vivir con él. Y si no lo quería de la misma manera en que él a ella, entonces solo debía conquistarla.

Pensar en eso le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, y antes de que la Yato pudiera cuestionar algo, atrapó su cintura con una amable fuerza que le impediría apartarse, y sin más, estiró un poco el cuello y selló sus labios con los de ella. La acción repentina sorprendió a la mujer, pero no buscó apartarse, así que el beso se terminó hasta que Umibozu se quitó.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— Preguntó mirándolo con los ojos más abiertos.

— Un beso— Respondió Kankou con una sonrisa— Una muestra de amor.

— Ya veo…— La maestra del Kouan mostró una pequeña sonrisa, y sin aviso previo una de sus manos se estiró para acariciar el rostro de aquel mientras su otra mano se colocaba sobre el brazo que atrapaba su cintura.

— ¿Lo odiaste?

— Para nada.

Entonces Umibozu se inclinó de nuevo para besarla una vez más, esta vez Kouka correspondió cerrando los inexpresivos ojos.

Enserio… Era una chica difícil de entender.


	15. Entre ebrios y cortesanas

Tsukuyo suspiró mientras veía la espalda del hombre que caminaba frente a ella. Entretanto, Gintoki se tambaleaba de un lado a otro mientras con torpeza intentaba recordar cómo mover los pies, tropezando de vez en cuando y caminando a una velocidad casi nula.

— ¡Que puedo llegar solo!—Exclamó luego de balbuceos que la cortesana no pudo entender.

—Lo dudo— insistió ella cruzando los brazos— sé que no traes nada de valor, pero en este estado tan vulnerable, podrías incluso cometer alguna atrocidad de la que te arrepentirás luego.

El rounin ebrio giró el rostro para verla con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Faltarle el respeto a una mujer, por ejemplo— Contesto Tsukuyo con seriedad, después de todo, lo que más le preocupaban eran las mujeres.

—¿Insinúas que soy un pervertido?

La rubia entrecerró los ojos y sin pensarlo mucho, respondió.

—No lo insinúo, lo afirmo.

Gintoki profirió quejas sin significado humano, y una vez más intentó caminar.

—Mujeres presumidas... Creen que los hombres necesitan de sus cuidados todo el tiempo... ¡No es así! Los hombres podemos cuidarnos solos ¡No somos niños!— Tuvo que recargarse en un pared para sostenerse mientras su equilibrio lo traicionaba por completo.

—Por supuesto, cuando están en sus cinco sentidos— Tsukuyo colocó sus delgadas manos en la ancha espalda del samurái y entonces intentó ayudarlo a incorporarse — En este momento eres más inútil y débil que un bebé.

El Sakata se dejó ayudar sin dejar oír otra queja. Cuando se hubo puesto de pie por completo, rodeo con su brazo los delgados hombros de la cortesana, y una vez más pudo avanzar.

—Inútil, dices… ¿Por qué me insultas?— El hombre chasqueo la lengua y cerró los ojos por un momento intentando estabilizarse un momento.

— Da igual, mañana no lo recordaras— La voz de experiencia hablaba en ella, por suerte, había encontrado ya borracho a Gintoki, y no bebiendo aún. De haber sido aquello último, cosas peores podrían haber pasado.

Justo después de aquella frase, el cuerpo del ebrio demonio blanco se rindió y por ser más pesado que ella, fácilmente pudo hacerla caer junto con él. La cortesana intento reaccionar rápido y levantarse, pero de repente la fuerte mano del hombre bajo ella la atrapó.

— ¿Qué haces?— Quiso reclamar, pero sin usar un tono de voz muy grave. Gintoki, sonrojado por su ebriedad y esbozando una estúpida sonrisa por lo misma, se limitó a reír por un momento —¿Ginto-?

—"Mañana no lo recordaras" dices…— Hizo más uso de fuerza para acercar aún más a la chica rubia— Entonces, ¿Qué más da?

Antes de que Tsukuyo pudiera dar significado a las palabras del rounin, éste estiró el cuello para tomar por un momento los inocentes labios de la cortesana, quien aún después de dicho acto permaneció pasmada en su lugar. Luego de un buen rato su rostro se coloreó de un rojo brillante, antes de propinarle un buen golpe en el rostro a Gintoki, lo que terminó de dejarlo inconsciente.

… Al día siguiente, Gintoki regresó a casa con un terrible dolor de cabeza y una mejilla hinchada.


	16. 5 años después

Ese día caminaba por las calles de Kabui-cho, ocultando su reconocida cara debajo de su kasa (suena gracioso, pero "kasa" es el sombrero de paja xD). El tiempo había transcurrido ya, y durante muchos años habían dejado de actuar bajo el nombre de "shinsengumi", pero aun así no debía ser descuidado.

Desde el arresto de Kondo, todos los miembros eran considerados peligrosos, por tener el potencial de volverse jouis, y aunque el tiempo se había encargado de darles cambios, aún existían rasgos en ellos que fácilmente se distinguían.

Okita usaba un kimono rojo y un hakama blanco, una espada cansaba en su costado izquierdo, ahora era más alto y su cabello incluso era largo ahora. En sus labios llevaba una rama seca mientras sigiloso caminaba a plena luz del día.

¿En qué demonios se había convertido la ciudad? Ya nada era interesante, todo el mundo parecía sufrir, y todo era un completo caos. Solo los pobres seguían ahí, y eran intimidados por otros pobres más fuertes.

 _"En verdad que es un fastidio"_ pensó Sougo mientras colocaba su mano derecha en la espada que descansaba aun enfundada sobre su cadera, dispuesto a sacarla para defender a una miserable mujer y a su hijo que acababan de ser acorralados por unos matones con vestimenta de yakuza. Pero justo en ese momento un estruendo lo hizo desatenderse de sus pensamientos.

En cuestión de segundos, los matones habían sido envueltos con una espesa nube de humo gris que tardó en disiparse, mientras lo único que se escuchaba eran los quejidos y tosederas de aquellos.

—No dejaré que está sucia ciudad siga pudriéndose, bastardos. Si quieren robar, lárguense a otro lado.

Inmediatamente giró la cabeza hacia atrás, donde aquella voz había hablado.

 _La voz…_

La voz la conocía muy bien, en el pasado, claro está. Pero la dueña no le sonaba en lo absoluto.

Una hermosa mujer debajo de un enorme parasol purpura, de piel blanca como una hoja de papel, bellos ojos azules, hostiles y fríos. Cabello largo, suelto y de aspecto sedoso que se ondeaba de un lado a otro con el suave susurrar del viento. Voluptuoso cuerpo y excelsa figura femenina bien formada. Una albina y fina mano se posaba sobre su delineada cintura mientras su rostro mientras un aire de arrogancia la envolvía.

 _La conocía_ , y lo sabía. Pero aún no lo creía.

Aún incrédulo, Okita permaneció observándola con sorpresa sin que la chica se percatara de él.

— ¡Son Gura-san y Sadaharu!— Alguno de los otros espectadores grito. Finalmente la mujer tuvo una reacción.

— Imbéciles, esto no es un espectáculo— Respondió, provocando que la gente rápidamente se empezara a alejar. Pero Sougo permaneció ahí.

La conocía, y a su vez no. Sabía de la desgracia que había ocurrido hacia 5 años atrás, después de todo, esa desgracia fue la causante de que todo colapsara. El danna se había ido, dejando atrás a las personas que de él dependían, y eso aparentemente había tenido fuertes estragos en los dos niños que vivían con él. Lo último que había sabido de ella es que había ido a acompañar a su padre para entrenar, luego de haber tenido una fuerte discusión con el cuatro-ojos. Y ahora parecía totalmente una persona distinta.

— Tú también deberías ir a casa, no hay nada que ver por aquí— Por fin se dirigió a él, pero aún sin reconocerle.

— ¿eh? ¿Así que la china decidió volverse un héroe callejero?— Sougo alzó la cabeza, dejando por fin ver su rostro. Los ojos ajenos finalmente expresaron algo más que aspereza.

— ¿Sádico?

— Parece que hacen un buen trabajo remplazándonos— musitó sacando la ramita seca de su boca y esbozando una sonrisa burlona. Kagura cerró los ojos y giró el rostro, siempre con ese aire de arrogancia rodeándole mientras sostenía con una mano su sombrilla y la otra permanecía sobre la curva de su cintura.

— ¿Quién está haciendo esto por ustedes? Solo son un par de tontos que dejaron su trabajo a medias— Dijo antes de dar pasos hacia adelante con Sadaharu caminando detrás de ella— Nosotros solo estamos protegiendo lo que Gin-chan amaba…— Trató de no expresar ninguna tristeza en esa última frase.

— Ya veo…— el danna realmente era el pilar de todo, aparentemente. Sin él, la china y el cuatro-ojos habían madurado, pero incompletamente, lo único que hacían era encubrir el desastre con una delicada manta…

Pero él sabía lo que era la perdida, lo duro y doloroso que era sobrevivir a ella, y aún más cuando se trata de una persona tan importante. Así que sería considerado para con ella.

— Deja de ser tan escandalosa la próxima vez que "protejas" algo, china— enunció antes de caminar en dirección contraria a donde Kagura avanzaba.

—Como si fuera a escucharte. Hago lo que quiera como yo quiera— Respondió sin mirar atrás, y sin más, su figura se alejó hasta desaparecer.


	17. Despedida

Cuando escuchó aquella noticia por parte del viejo Hosen, en verdad que no pudo creerlo.

"Parece que tu padre está de luto. Su esposa falleció en una noche de tormenta" había pronunciado mientras miraba al niño yato frente a él.

La expresión de Kamui se contrajo antes de bajar la mirada y mirar a otro lado. Apretó los puños con la fuerza suficiente para hacerse daño a sí mismo y entonces aún cabizbajo se giró dándole la espalda a su nuevo maestro.

"Ya veo" respondió con voz temblorosa mientras daba pasos alejándose. El rey de la oscuridad se limitó a verlo, sintiendo que de repente Kamui en verdad parecía ser un niño, y no el pequeño monstruo que había decidido entrenar.

Cuando se hubo encontrado en la privacidad de su habitación, Kamui recargo la pequeña espalda contra la puerta y se mantuvo mirando el suelo con sus ojos azul océano vacíos.

No creía lo que acababa de escuchar. En sus oídos escuchaba un agudo zumbido y su cuerpo parecía llenarse de temblores.

"Su esposa falleció en una noche de tormenta"…

De repente recordó el rostro de su hermosa madre. Una mujer de los cuales sus últimos recuerdos eran verla postrada en una cama, sonriéndole con dulzura mientras agonizaba internamente. Una mujer que dedicaba su preocupación a él en lugar de ponerse a sí misma antes. Una bella mujer moribunda…

Lo sabía, que ella no soportaría con ese cuerpo débil por mucho más tiempo, pero aun así, él tenía la esperanza de encontrar la solución antes de que ella alcanzara su límite… Pero ya era tarde.

 _Falleció en una noche de tormenta…_ Aquella hermosa flor a la que tanto amaban, finalmente se había terminado de marchitar.

Todo era culpa de su egoísta padre, quien por capricho había arrancado esa exótica flor de su tierra, aun sabiendo que moriría después. Y luego la había atado con cadenas de amor de las que ella luego no querría soltarse por voluntad… Ella prefirió morir y criar a sus dos hijos, que vivir lejos de ellos. Esa clase de pesadas cadenas había puesto Umibozu en ella.

Se contuvo de azotar los puños contra la pared, sabiendo que le reprenderían por destruir las cosas otra vez. Y cuando recordó, ya estaba sentado al pie de la puerta de esa fría habitación ocultando su rostro entre sus albinas manos.

¿Qué expresión habría hecho al final? Una suave sonrisa era la que más le quedaba… Una tranquila y dulce sonrisa, como las que siempre hacía para no preocuparlos.

¿Cuáles habrían sido sus últimas palabras? Esperaba que no fueran dirigidas a él, ni al maldito de su padre… Ninguno de los dos merecía algo de una flor tan bella. Kagura era la más adecuada para dedicarle un último mensaje. Pero seguramente no fue así, Kouka sabía bien que Kagura lloraría a mares si se despedía de ella para siempre.

Rogaba a los cielos que sus últimos momentos no hubieran sido agonizantes, que hubiera descansado simplemente; tranquila, serena y amable…

Sus ojos relucían, rogando derramar lágrimas. Pero no lo haría, no lloraría. Las lágrimas serian como una ofrenda a su despedida, y una mujer tan bella no merecía que un pequeño monstruo ensuciara su último aliento con una ofrenda. No lloraría, pero si juraría que se haría _fuerte_.

 _Fuerte_ para ya no sufrir como lo hacía ahora. _Fuerte_ para ya no tener que despedirse de nadie. _Fuerte_ para vengarse del hombre culpable de la muerte de su madre. Él se haría _fuerte_ para poder sobrevivir.

Y finalmente, fue capaz de despedirse de ella, de la mujer a quien intentó proteger, la madre a quien tanto amó… La hermosa Kouka, maestra del Kouan, la flor que se marchitó hasta volverse polvo…


	18. Hermanos Mayores

Una extraña escena se observaba en la sala de la casa Yorozuya. Shinpachi depositaba con cortesía una taza de té frente al invitado mientras Kagura miraba con recelo al oficial sádico que estaba frente a ella. Abrazaba sus rodillas flexionadas mientras masticaba con agresividad una tira de sukombu.

— ¿Por qué demonios sigues aquí aru?

— ¡Kagura-chan!— el Shimura pronto intentó reprenderla, pero Okita, sin embargo, tranquilamente respondió a la pregunta de la chiquilla.

— Espero al danna— contestó tomando con calma la taza de té que le habían ofrecido— tengo un trabajo del que quiero hablarle.

— ¿No puedes decirnos a nosotros? Después nos encargaremos de decírselo a Gin-san.

— ¿Y arriesgarme a que una estúpida china cambie la información? Prefiero esperarlo.

El único cuerdo suspiró y se sentó al lado de su compañera antes de acomodar sus gafas. _El cliente siempre tiene la razón_ , pensó, y decidió no alegar más.

De esta manera se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que Shinpachi atendió una llamada que hizo sonar el teléfono.

—Sí, Yoro...—la persona del otro lado de la línea le interrumpió —¿Aneue? Ah, sí... Si... Sí, yo me encargo... ¿Qué?... Eh... Si... Si, aneue... Si... Si... No te preocupes... No... Si, está bien... Si... Entiendo, si… Está bien…. Hasta luego, aneue... Si...

— ¿Pasó algo, Patsuan?— Shinpachi miró feo a la niña que imitaba a Gintoki, pero luego resignándose suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Solo me encargó algo. Rayos, a veces las hermanas mayores son como madres— respondió regresando a su lugar ligeramente exhausto. Kagura mordió con más ira su sukombu.

— Es mejor una hermana-mamá que un estúpido hermano— gruñó y miró a otro lado.

— Ah… supongo que tienes razón…— Y una vez más suspiró —Es cierto, Okita-san tenía una hermana mayor ¿No es cierto?—Enunció el Shimura intentando crear un tema de conversación. El oficial enfocó sus ojos en él manteniéndose inexpresivo provocando que Shinpachi se sintiera nervioso ¿Era un tema delicado acaso?

— ¿La hermana del sádico? Solo puedo imaginarlo con falda— Se burló Kagura haciendo que ahora la fría mirada se enfocara en ella.

— No todos los hermanos somos idénticos como tú y tu estúpido hermano— Respondió con una sonrisa.

La expresión de Kagura se contrajo antes de que alcanzara su sombrilla para apuntarle.

— ¡Kamui y yo no nos parecemos en nada! ¡Yo soy hermosa como una modelo y él es solo un futuro calvo!

— Sí, claro— Okita alcanzó su espada y se puso en guardia también.

— Vamos, vamos. Que ninguno sabe lo que es vivir con alguien tan agresiva como Aneue— Shinpachi trató de calmarlos.

— Aneego es buena— Alegó la yato ahora dirigiendo la punta de su parasol a él.

— Algún día será la onee-san de todos— En realidad no creía eso, pero de igual manera también apuntaba con su espada al indefenso Shimura.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Alto! ¿De cuándo acá están de acuerdo en algo?

— Ah… No es divertido molestar a un indefenso cuatro-ojos— Suspiró Kagura bajando su sombrilla.

— ¿¡Entonces por qué lo haces!?

Sougo suspiró y miró a otro lado. " _Al menos sus hermanos aún viven"_ pensó.

— ¿Okita-san?

— Gin-chan dijo— Kagura empezó a hablar antes de atirantarse en el sofá— que ella era una mujer hermosa. Tranquila, honesta, amable…— Dirigió sus ojos azul océano a el policía— _"¿Cómo una persona así puede ser hermana de ese bastardo?"_ pensé sin creerlo.

—Su nombre era Mitsuba—respondió el castaño antes de beber un poco más de té— y era mucho más de lo que el danna dijo. Ella en verdad actuaba como una madre.

Shinpachi esbozó una suave sonrisa.

—Aneue… Ella se esfuerza por ser una buena hermana, después de todo, solo quedamos nosotros.

— Kamui fue un buen hermano, antes de enloquecer. Pero eso fue hace tanto que ya no lo recuerdo— Comentó la más joven extendiendo una mano para acariciar la espalda de Sadaharu que estaba acostado al lado del sofá donde ella se encontraba— Ahora es tan solo un delincuente rebelde obsesionado con la fuerza…

Okita ocultó una risilla, ¿Estaban intentando animarlo acaso?

— Mejor vendré luego, cuando el danna haya regresado— Dijo levantándose de su asiento y empezando a caminar rumbo a la puerta

— ¡Nunca regreses, sádico!

—¡Kagura-chan!

 **KU-Pyon: xD Lo sé, Okita nunca se abriría tan fácil ante los Yorozuya uwu Pero me gustaría imaginarlo (?**


	19. Especial Fantasmas parte I

La lluvia no permitía observar nada, solo el suelo que sus pies pisaban en ese momento conforme avanzaba. Era normal, estaba ya acostumbrado, pese a que habían pasado años desde la última vez que había estado ahí, en el planeta que alguna vez fue su hogar.

Lo recordaba…

Lo recordaba…

Con una sonrisa a medias, y una mirada nostálgica, Kamui avanzó cubriéndose bajo su paraguas de la incesante lluvia.

Conocía las calles. Conocía los rostros de las pocas personas que transitaban en ese momento por las solitarias y húmedas calles, como él en ese momento. Personas a las que no les importaba verlo ahí. Personas que lo habían olvidado con el pasar del tiempo.

De esta manera, Kamui continúo caminando sin prestar atención a su camino. Ni siquiera sabía bien que hacia ahí, todo había empezado con una parada que su nave había hecho, y ahora se encontraba divagando en el lugar que alguna vez fue parte de su hogar. Sin pensar mucho en ello, el yato siguió el camino que lo terminaría guiando a los recuerdos de su tierna infancia.

La calle por donde ahora estaba… En esa calle solía ir tomado de la mano con su pequeña hermana, pues a Kagura le gustaba acompañarlo cuando Kouka lo enviaba por algún recado.

 _"Onii-chan, ¿Por qué llueve tanto?"_ Había preguntado en alguna ocasión la pequeña Kagura mientras caminaba al lado de su hermano debajo de un paraguas.

 _"El cielo se lamenta"_ Respondió el mayor, con las manos ocupadas con las compras para la cena y sosteniendo el paraguas.

 _"¿Por qué?"_ Los ojos de la chiquilla brillaron de curiosidad.

 _"Porque mamá otra vez no pudo levantarse de su cama"_ Dijo con una sonrisa a medias. Aquella respuesta hizo que la pequeña yato pusiera una expresión triste, por lo que Kamui pronto añadió _"Pero cuando ella se recupere, veras que el sol va a brillar en un cielo totalmente despejado"_

 _"¿El cielo celebrara con nosotros?"_ Sus ojitos de nuevo relucieron. Kamui asintió aun sonriendo.

En aquel entonces, Kagura creía ciegamente en todas las palabras de su hermano. En los tiempos pacíficos en los que su tarea era cuidar de ella. Kagura confiaba plenamente en él, hasta que descubrió las mentiras que Kamui decía para no preocupar a nadie. Pero aún después de eso, ella seguía creyendo en él. Jamás lo delató, e incluso algunas veces lo ayudo a encubrir sus heridas. Kamui nunca entendió si su ayuda era para él o era con la intención de mantener aliviada a su enferma madre.

 _"Onii-chan, ¿Por qué le mientes a mami?"_ en una noche de tormenta, mientras ambos dormían en la misma cama gracias a las pesadillas de Kagura, ella se había atrevido a preguntar. Kamui, quien estaba a su izquierda, simplemente se giró dándole la espalda, fingiendo estar dormido, _"Si mami se da cuenta… Va a sentirse peor"_ la chiquilla seguía hablando, con palabras que en verdad le pesaban a su hermano, pero éste aun así se negó a responder.

No había forma de que Kagura lo entendiera. De eso estaba seguro. Era por eso que nunca le dio ninguna clase de explicación a su pequeña e inocente hermana, quizás eso la volvería su cómplice, y la verdad es que no deseaba que eso sucediera.

Pese a ese deseo, Kagura no dejaba de insistir con su molesta curiosidad… Siempre hacia preguntas, o intentaba seguirle, pero Kamui no dejaba que ella descubriera nada.

Una noche, mientras él regresaba de luchar, empapado por la lluvia que había llegado sin aviso y lo había tomado sin la precaución de un paraguas, ella estaba ahí esperándolo con una sombrilla en compañía de su conejito, Sadaharu 1.

Era una noche similar a la que ahora Kamui recorría. El recuerdo aún lo tenía tan vívido en su mente, que fue capaz de ver al fantasma de su pequeña hermana esperándolo al final de la cuesta arriba de unas escaleras que conducían al camino de su antiguo hogar. Kagura sonreía con la alegría de verlo regresar, cubriéndose de la fría lluvia bajo un paraguas y abrazándose a su pequeño conejo.

Kamui no expreso nada en su rostro, bastó un parpadeo para que esa imagen desapareciera dejando solo un solitario escenario, y como si nada, siguió su camino.


	20. Especial Fantasmas parte II

Era una noche de fiesta en el Shinsengumi, donde el ruido, gritos, risas estruendosas y hombres actuando estúpidamente eran parte de la celebración. Incluso el comandante estaba desnudo, agitando las copas y gritando "¡Banzai!" siendo encorado por los demás hombres que le seguían el juego.

Ni siquiera recordaba a que se debía la celebración, y en ese momento no podía importarle menos. Llevaba bebiendo toda la tarde, y realmente estaba ebrio. Torpemente se levantó de su lugar aún con vaso de cerveza en la mano, y tambaleante se dirigió hacia afuera del cuartel. Su rostro estaba rojo por el efecto del alcohol y empezaba a tener una sensación de asfixia por todos los hombres reunidos en esa sala.

 _"Finalmente afuera..."_ pensó sintiendo que podía respirar de nuevo.

Miró el cielo nocturno totalmente despejado. Las estrellas resplandecían cómo luceros en el cielo de Edo, iluminando por completo el telón negro de la noche, incluso las voces ruidosas de quienes festejaban parecían perderse en la lejanía.

Había paz…

—Es un cielo precioso—dijo alguien desde el otro lado del umbral afueras del cuartel. Sorprendido por la sigilosa compañía, el ebrio demonio miró a su lado levantando una ceja con cierta cautela.

—¿Sougo?

Preguntó al ver a una joven mujer castaña de ojos rojos vestida con un kimono rosa. Su adormecido cerebro, por alguna razón, le hizo pensar automáticamente que Okita -también afectado por el alcohol-se había vestido se mujer y ahora estaba ahí acompañándolo, tratando de jugar una mala broma.

—Eso es rudo, Toushiro-san— respondió aquella girando el rostro a él para mirarlo—. ¿Realmente parezco un chico?

No era Sougo a quien veía ahí, haciéndole compañía... Era una versión joven de Mitsuba, la chica que dejó atrás en Bushuu. Con el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, y una suave y cálida voz hablándole.

Abriendo más los ojos, Hijikata pasó saliva y miró la cerveza en su mano, con cierto rencor.

—He bebido demasiado...—murmuró considerando vertir el alcohol en el suelo.

La mujer soltó una delicada risa mientras cubría sus labios con la manga se su kimono.

—Parece que en verdad es así—concordó ella aun riendo.

El hombre meneó la cabeza y pensó en cerrar los ojos con fuerza para despertar de esa ilusión, pero… ¿Qué tenía de malo? Meditando en aquello, una vez más giró el rostro a donde la doncella y notó que ésta todavía lo miraba con suma atención.

— ¿Por qué…?

Susurró inclinando las cejas, aún confundido. ¿Por qué su imaginación trastornada le había traído a esa chica?

— ¿Tanto te desagrada verme?— Preguntó Mitsuba en tono de broma, pero su mirada denotaba tristeza.

— Claro que no— Contestó sin pensarlo, y finalmente relajó su expresión para luego suspirar—Pero es imposible que tú estés aquí… ¿No? Mi mente me está jugando sucio— una vez más meneó la cabeza, sintiendo dolor en su pecho, reflexionando bien la situación— Por más que se desea, los muertos no regresan…

Y tras aquello, ninguno dijo más palabras. Mitsuba bajó la mirada y la mantuvo fija en el suelo, mientras el samurái se acuclillaba en un intento de espabilar su postura, pues aún sentía que tambaleaba.

Dicen que cuando una persona está ebria, piensa en la persona que quiere… Hijikata no creía eso, siempre había dicho que era una estupidez. Decía que un ebrio no piensa siquiera. Pero ahora estaba ella ahí, creada por su mente.

Con cierta frustración, buscó una cajetilla de cigarros casi con desesperación en los bolsillos de su pecho, y cuando la encontró y sacó uno de ellos dispuesto a ponerlo en sus labios, la chica habló una vez más.

— Toushiro-san… ¿Hay algo de lo que te arrepientas?

El aludido mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el cigarro que había entre sus dedos y dejó salir un suspiro.

 _Así que era eso..._ Inconscientemente, él aún pensaba en si había hecho mal respecto a su amada. Una voz en su mente siempre había cuestionado si había sido lo mejor renunciar a ella, y dejarla atrás junto con sus bellos sentimientos. Y esa voz se hizo más fuerte cuando ella murió, cuando desde lejos miraba el féretro donde ella reposaría por la eternidad.

Esa mujer lo esperó, siéndole fiel a su corazón. Lo esperó por años… Sin recibir retribución alguna. Y aun cuando se había comprometido con otro, Hijikata tenía la sensación de que ella todavía miraba al pasado.

Él se había alejado porque pensaba plenamente en la felicidad de la mujer que amaba, creyendo que él jamás podría darle una vida normal y pacífica. Pero, ¿Ella realmente había sido feliz lejos de él? Siempre había pensado en ello…

Giró los ojos a donde ella estaba, y la contempló. La Okita también lo miró, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

—¿Toushiro-san?

— No…— Respondió esforzándose para enderezarse de nuevo— No enamoraste de un hombre que dé pasos hacia atrás ¿No?— Le sonrió al fantasma de sus recuerdos y tomando una bocanada de aire, se dispuso a regresar al interior del cuartel donde aún festejaban.


	21. Especial Fantasmas parte III

— ¡Maldición!—masculló con rencor mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, sólo mirando a los alrededores— Dije que este viaje lo aprovecháramos para « _reencontrarnos a nosotros mismos»_ , ¡Pero demonios, no lo tomen tan literal bastardos! ¡Este año no habrá paga! ¡Así escarmientan!

Un amable cliente reciente les había obsequiado un viaje a un pequeño pueblo en agradecimiento por lo bien que habían cumplido con su encargo. De esta manera, la yorozuya decidió tomarse unas buenas vacaciones, en especial Gintoki, que se había unido a una fiesta con unos desconocidos apenas llegaron al lugar. Bebiendo desde el atardecer, Shimpachi y Kagura decidieron dejarlo solo hasta que se cansara, " _después venimos por él"_ había dicho el Shimura, pero incluso alguien tan responsable como él lo había olvidado después de entrar a un spa de relajación. Y entonces cuando la fiesta terminó, totalmente borracho y confundido, Gintoki intentó llegar a casa como de costumbre.

— ¿Quien deja que un ebrio ande sólo en un lugar que no conoce?—seguía quejándose mientras caminaba en lo que creía un lugar desconocido— ay, la resaca... Mi cabeza me está matando. Debo llegar pronto a la cabaña o...

Silenció cuando notó algo familiar en el lugar. Un templo que lucía deteriorado por los años en desuso.

 _Si, conocía ese sitio..._

Mientras más hurgaba en su memoria, más se acercaba sin darse cuenta, hasta que finalmente llegó hasta las escaleras que llevaban al interior. Pero entonces una silueta le hizo detener sus pasos.

Al pie de las escaleras, estaba un chiquillo desaliñado y de aspecto maltratado, usando un kimono viejo y sucio. Tenía la cabeza agachada, y abrazaba sus rodillas mientras permanecía ahí en silencio. Gintoki lo miró desde arriba, tomando una bocanada de aire.

—Hey, este no es sitio para un mocoso.

El niño se abrazó con más fuerza a la espada apretando los labios. El samurái dejó salir el aire que había atrapado en un suspiro y entonces se acuclilló frente al infante, quien de inmediato se hizo para atrás rechazando el acercamiento del mayor.

El chiquillo finalmente alzó la cabeza, dejando ver unos hostiles ojos rojos. El rounin esbozo una sonrisa estúpida y prosiguió.

— ¿Qué con esa mirada? Así nunca serás popular con las mujeres.

—Nunca lo seré— respondió el niño mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos— Es fácil saberlo con esta cara que tendré— lo apuntó.

— Ah, así que es verdad ¿eh?— dijo el mayor levantando una ceja, acertando en que ese niño era una versión joven de él mismo— ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?— cuestiono dándole un golpe en la frente con los dedos.

— ¿Qué te sucede?— el niño se sobaba mirándolo con represa.

—… Enloquecí…

Gintoki miraba sus dos manos mientras mostraba una sonrisa inquieta. Podía tocarlo, ese fantasma era tangible… Tragó saliva y lo miró consternado.

— ¿Qué demonios eres?

El niño sonrió.

— Creo que soy tú, en el pasado.

— Idiota, eso lo entiendo. Pero…

— ¿Pero?

Gintoki meneó la cabeza negando y se levantó.

— Será mejor que vaya a casa.

— ¿En verdad eso es todo lo que quieres decirte a ti mismo?— El chiquillo, inexpresivo, miró con suma atención al samurái de pie. Esa pregunta provocó una sonrisa forzada por parte de aquel.

— ¿Qué se supone que debería decirte?

El Gintoki niño se encogió de hombros. El real dejó salir un suspiro y comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

— ¿Algo como " _Yoshiwara es una gran ciudad"_ o algo así?

El infante contrajo su expresión.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me interesaría saber eso… a esta edad?

— No se me ocurre que otra cosa decirte.

— ¿Qué hay de Shouyou? ¿De Zura y Takasugi?— le fue imposible ignorar esas preguntas al ver la genuina curiosidad en esos ojos infantiles. Suspiró una vez más y miró a otro lado.

— ¿No crees que es mejor saberlo a su tiempo? El futuro es divertido porque no sabemos lo que nos traerá.

La represa de inmediato se presentó en la mirada del más joven.

— ¿No hay algo que desees evitar?

Gintoki sonrió expulsando un ligero bufido.

— Si lo hiciera, posiblemente no conozca a ciertos idiotas… Es mejor así— Respondió antes de dar palmaditas en la permanente plateada del chiquillo— esos idiotas que deberían están buscándome ahora. Así que nos vemos, engendro.

El fantasma soltó un suspiro y se quedó viendo como el rounin desaparecía alejándose de aquella ilusión.

— Vaya idiota… — murmuró sonriendo con suavidad.

 **KU-Pyon: ¡Hasta aquí el especial de fantasmas! Espero les haya gustado, y lamento mucho la tardanza u.u De hecho, en un principio estaba planeando que Gin-chan se encontrara con Shouyou pero eso lo haré en otra ocasión ewe**

 **Ahora bien, debo aclarar que el fantasma de esta ocasión era un fantasma genuino perteneciente al bosque del pueblo eue Solo tomó la forma de Gintoki de niño y un poco de sus recuerdos uwu**

 **En verdad espero les haya gustado.**

 **Sin más, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo c:**


	22. 9 meses

—No encuentro nada, no encuentro nada…— mascullaba casi con desesperación repetidas veces mientras se rodeaba de un desastre de libros en aquel pequeño pasillo, y seguía hojeando al azar los ejemplares a su alcance— ¡No encuentro nada!

Su mujer lo miraba inexpresiva a cierta distancia, con la espalda recargada en una de las paredes y los brazos cruzados debajo de su femenino pecho. Dejó que el hombre siguiera desesperado haciendo su escandalo antes de despegar la espalda de la pared y dejar salir un suspiro para finalmente dar pasos a él y mirarle más de cerca.

— ¿Qué se supone que debes encontrar?— cuestionó con voz suave, que más bien era inexpresiva. El hombre la miró con cierta culpa reflejada en el semblante.

— Algo que te haga sentir mejor— respondió regresando la mirada al libro que ahora estaba en sus manos— Entendería que te sintieras mal en la nave, pero ya estamos en suelo fijo, ¿Entonces qué es? ¿El ambiente? ¿Es que no estás acostumbrada? ¿O acaso es que…?

La expresión de Kouka se mantuvo inmutable conforme lo escuchaba.

— ¿Tan débil me crees?— preguntó una vez que aquel expuso todas sus teorías.

Kankou dejó salir un suspiro y la miró una vez más.

— Si te sientes mal, no podremos ir a la tierra.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué clase de hombre hace que una delicada mujer viaje sintiéndose mal?

Aquello provocó que la maestra del Kouan le propinara un fuerte golpe en el brazo derecho, pues la parte de "delicada mujer" le hacía enojar.

— Veo que te sientes mejor…— susurró Umibozu tratando de disimular el dolor en su tono de voz conforme se sobaba con la mano intacta.

— Oh, así es. Solo un poco… Aún me siento un tanto mareada.

El yato la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Ves? Así no podría hacerte viajar. ¿Crees que debería llevarte con un médico? Bueno, eso será después, por ahora creo que deberías ir a descansar.

Los ojos fríos de Kouka se desviaron por un momento, como pensando en una respuesta, a lo que Umibozu esperó pacientemente.

— No lo veo necesario.

— Pero…

— En cuanto a lo del viaje— le interrumpió encontrando de nuevo su mirada— quizá solo tengamos que esperar unos meses.

— ¿Crees que después estarás mejor?

— Oh, estoy casi segura— confirmó ella esbozando una suave sonrisa.

— ¿Cerca de cuantos meses?

— Creo que el promedio son 9, aunque quizá ya haya pasado uno o dos— contestó con calma antes de inclinarse para empezar a recoger los libros que su esposo había tirado al suelo.

— ¿9 meses?—Kankou trató de meditar en aquello, preguntándose porqué exactamente ese tiempo, hasta que finalmente lo captó— ¿Kouka, tú…?

La aludida alzó la vista para mirarlo y sonreírle un poco, regresando casi de inmediato a su labor.

— ¿Es enserio?— sin darle oportunidad de nada, ya había tomado a la mujer por la cintura y la tenía elevada del suelo mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa— ¿Estás segura?

La yato seguía esbozando una suave sonrisa mientras miraba a los felices ojos del contrario.

— Sí.

Pronto Umibozu la estrechó contra él abrazándola con verdadero cariño mientras ella correspondía incapaz de actuar con la misma emoción pues aún no sabía bien como expresarse.


	23. Noche de tormenta

De repente, una tormenta azotó en Kabuki-cho de manera que la luz se fue en todo el distrito. Por suerte, decía Gintoki, era ya de noche y la ausencia de energía se volvía indiferente al irse a dormir. Sin embargo, su compañera opinaba distinto.

Chillando con cada trueno que se dejaba oír, Kagura estaba abrazada al torso de Gintoki mientras éste intentaba conservar el equilibrio sosteniendo una vela con la mano derecha.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Despégate de una buena vez, maldita mocosa!— reprendió a la chiquilla utilizando la mano izquierda para intentar quitársela de encima empujando su cabeza con poca delicadeza, pero era inútil. La Yato se aferraba cada vez con más fuerza a él haciendo que comenzara a tener dificultad para respirar— Kagura… enserio, vas a matarme… ¡Kagura-chan!

— ¡No, no, no!— contestó aquella entre sollozos— ¡Si no hay luz, el monstruo va a comerme…!

— ¿Qué monstruo se atrevería a intentar comerte? ¡Quien correría el peligro seria ese monstruo, monstruo!

— ¡No, no, no!— repitió sin disminuir ni un poco la fuerza con la que se sujetaba. El hombre apretó la mandíbula y dejó de empujar la cabeza de la niña. _"Por eso te dije que no vieras esa maldita película"_ estaba dispuesto a reprenderla, pero ¿Qué ganaba con ello? Maldición…

— ¡Ah, está bien!— Ginntoki suspiró— Te dejaré la vela aquí, así no estarás asustada ¿bien? Solo suéltame y déjame ir a dormir.

La menor se apartó un poco para mostrarle sus ojos azules relucientes y un puchero hecho con los labios fruncidos. Entonces, de apoco empezó a liberar al samurái de sus brazos y se apartó por completo para limpiar las pequeñas lagrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

— Está bien.

— Demonios, mocosa molesta…— masculló el rounin al tiempo que dirigía sus pasos a la mesa de la sala para depositar ahí la única fuente de iluminación, sobre un plato de vidrio que estaba ahí para evitar cualquier accidente en caso de que Kagura olvidara apagarla— Bien, me largo a dormir.

— Gracias, Gin-chan— musitó aquella mientras se sentaba sobre el sofá abrazando sus propias rodillas.

— Solo quiero dormir— insistió él ahora dirigiéndose a su habitación.

— Espero que los fantasmas no te hagan nada— dijo ya más calmada al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos tratando de relajarse.

El Sakata detuvo su andar y tragando saliva giró lentamente la cabeza hacia donde su empleada estaba.

— ¿Qué dices? Los fantasmas no existen, Kagura-chan…

— Oh, claro que existen— declaró la niña sin cambiar su posición— Las noches frías como esta son las que más les gustan, en la película que vi…

— ¡No quiero saber!— la interrumpió girándose por completo y usando de manera exagerada las manos para fingir que no le importaba.

— Oh, ¿Enserio?— una mirada maliciosa se dirigió a él acompañada de una ligera sonrisa— te iba a decir que hacer en caso de que te ataquen.

— ¡Que los fantasmas no existen!— alegó, pero estaba sentado ya al lado de Kagura con una pose de cautela— Y si existieran ¿Por qué les tendría miedo?

— ¿Entonces porque te quedaste aquí y no fuiste a tu habitación?

— ¡Que grosera! ¡Estoy cuidándote! Mírate, toda asustada. Si me voy a dormir ¿Quién va a acompañarte al baño? Deberías agradecerme, Kagura-chan.

La Yato suspiró y se alejó un poco de su protector, pero éste no tardaba en pegarse de nuevo a ella.

— ¡Eres molesto!— exclamó enojada.

— ¡Que solo estoy cuidándote!— respondió en un tono similar— ¡Demonios con estos niños! Primero están llorando porque no les prestan atención, y cuando lo hacen reclaman que somos molestos.

Sin responder, Kagura se puso de pie y se cambió de sillón, pero Gintoki no tardó en seguirla, de modo que no le quedó otra opción que empujarlo con las manos.

— ¡Quítate! ¡Me estas aplastando!

— Solo te estoy dando calor, es una noche fría.

— ¡Esto es acoso sexual! ¡Me vas a contagiar una de tus EST!

— ¡Es ETS, tonta! ¡Y no tengo ninguna, mocosa estúpida!

De esta manera, ambos discutieron hasta quedarse dormidos. Al día siguiente, cuando Shinpachi llegó a la yorozuya, vio que ambos dormían juntos. Gintoki con los brazos extendidos sobre el sofá, roncando y Kagura recargada en el pecho de éste babeándole la pijama, ambos cubiertos por la sabana de Kagura.

— Vaya, vaya… Parece que fue una noche larga— dijo para sí el Shimura antes de levantarlos.

 **KU-Pyon: ¡Soy fiel al GinTsu y al OkiKagu! Y honestamente pienso que la relación de estos dos es meramente de padre-hija, pero… ¿Por qué no? :v**


	24. Lluvia

Miraba el agua estancada incrementando su tamaño por las constantes gotitas de lluvia que descendían del cielo nublado. En ese pequeño y arqueado puente de madera, la gente pasaba a su lado con sombrillas para evitarse la molestia de mojarse, pero él era diferente. Había salido a comprar la shonen jump, cuando el día aún prometía ser cálido. Los ojos de pescado muerto realmente lucían vacíos y su respiración de constituía de meros suspiros de desánimo.

—Estúpida mala suerte—masculló al tiempo que recargaba sus codos en el barandal y dejaba salir un último suspiro frustrado. Ni siquiera había alcanzado la última revista y justo cuando había salido con esa sensación de derrota... El cielo había empezado a llorar, tomándolo totalmente desprevenido.

También tenía hambre, pero lo más seguro es que sólo habría arroz con huevo para comer porque Kagura estaba encargada de la comida... La suerte definitivamente no estaba de su lado ese día.

Entonces, de repente y sin previo aviso, un recuerdo llegó a su lúgubre mente. Él era un niño, miraba de la misma manera el río llenándose después de haber caminado por un buen rato bajo una lluvia constante que se había encargado de empaparlo por completo.

Se mantenía mirando fijamente las gotas del cielo cayendo sobre el agua, disfrutando del sonido que se producía, del frío que emanaba y el efecto visual distorsionado que afectaba el reflejo del agua. No recordaba porqué había decidido estar ahí, solo sabía que le gusta. En ese momento de tranquila soledad, de repente algo impidió que la lluvia siguiera mojándolo más. Alzó la vista y notó un paraguas rojo sobre su cabeza, inmediatamente se giró para ver a quien le interrumpía y notó que no sólo se trataba de un culpable.

"Te resfriaras" explicó Katsura mientras con una sonrisa seguía sosteniendo el mango de la sombrilla que ahora cubría a Gintoki.

"Aunque es imposible, dicen que los tontos no se enferman" dijo Takasugi cruzado de brazos permaneciendo al lado de Kotaro.

"Gintoki, volvamos a casa" detrás de ellos se encontraba el maestro de los tres, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

El chiquillo de permanente natural al principio había fingido una mala expresión, pero no tardo en sonreír de la misma manera y disponerse a regresar con ellos.

Una sonrisa se le escapó en ese momento y sin más se enderezó. Justo en ese momento, notó como de la nada la lluvia dejaba de golpearlo. De inmediato se giró y vio a Kagura con los dos brazos extendidos levantando su paraguas purpura para cubrirlos a ambos, y detrás de ella estaba Shinpachi con una sombrilla distinta.

—Sabía que eras tú, Gin-san ¿Qué haces aquí? Te vas a resfriar— dijo con una sutil sonrisa.

— Mami decía que los tontos no se enferman, así que Gin-chan no se puede resfriar— contrarió la yato mirando a su líder, quien chasqueó la lengua antes de acariciar la cabeza de ella y suspirar.

— Ah, malditos mocosos, no puedes dejarlos solos porque se ponen a buscarte…— entonces miró a aquellos dos y esbozando una sonrisa amplia tomó el mango de la sombrilla de Kagura— Vayamos a casa.

 **KU-Pyon: Basado en un video (Si, sigo obsesionada con esas cosas ewe) que vi hace tiempo uwu El video empezaba con un Gintoki niño debajo de la lluvia y una cancioncita que decía "Stay by my side" todo el rato xD**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado :D Aunque es algo parecido al de "segunda familia" :v**


	25. El otro líder

La vio a lo lejos, sentada en uno de los bancos del parque mientras llovía. Estaba sola, y pese a tener un paraguas, éste permanecía cerrado, totalmente inerte e inútil y acomodado sobre la banca. Se acercó un poco más, lo suficiente para ver con claridad a la chiquilla mientras ésta se abrazaba a sus rodillas con la ropa totalmente empapada.

—Oe— llamó cuando ya se encontraba frente a ella— los mocosos deben estar en casa cuando está lloviendo de esta manera.

La yato elevó la mirada azul para verlo por un segundo, pero pronto volvió a fijarla en el vacío y pareció encogerse sobre su lugar. Gotas húmedas descendían por sus blancas mejillas, pero era difícil saber si se trataba de la lluvia o eran genuinas lágrimas.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Kagura escondió el rostro entre sus rodillas y Hijikata pudo ver que sus pequeños hombros temblaban. El pequeño monstruo súper fuerte ahora lucía tan débil que parecía poder romperse en cualquier momento.

— Hoy hicieron una lápida con su nombre— fue lo que el oficial pudo escuchar de la voz entrecortada de la menor. El pelinegro silenció por un prolongado momento mientras elevaba la mirada fijándola en el cielo gris que lloraba.

Hacía ya más de un año que ese hombre estaba desaparecido y finalmente, al parecer, lo habían declarado muerto. Las cosas no eran iguales desde que él no estaba, quisiera decir que no le importaba, sin embargo, era bastante indispensable al parecer.

Sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla que llevaba siempre en el bolsillo interior de su saco a la altura del pecho, y protegiendo la llama del fosforó le encendió para poder fumar. Dejó salir humo gris desde su boca y luego suspiro.

— Ya veo— fue lo único que pronunció al tiempo que pesadamente cerraba los parpados.

La chiquilla comenzó a llorar abiertamente, cubriendo su lastimoso rostro entre las albinas manos.

— ¡Gin-chan no está muerto!— vociferó con dolor y con cierta frustración reflejada en su aguda voz— ¡Volverá cualquier día de estos! ¡Yo lo sé…! Por eso… Por eso… ¿Por qué nadie lo cree?

Hijikata volvió a verla, manteniendo el cigarro en sus labios con una mano sujetándolo para facilitar el quitárselo en cualquier momento. No era cercano a esos críos, eso decía él, sin embargo, le provocaba gran pena verlos de esa manera. Había sido su líder por un corto tiempo, pero eso le bastó para saber que eran buenos. No merecían pasar por el sufrimiento por el que pasaban ahora, sin embargo, ahí estaban.

El mundo no es justo…

Y ellos lo estaban aprendiendo de una manera terrible.

Kagura sintió como la fría lluvia dejaba de chocar contra ella y confundida, alzó la mirada para ver a Toshiro colocando su saco sobre ella para cubrirla.

— Si ese idiota de permanente natural regresa, estoy seguro de que se enojará por tener que cuidar de una mocosa enferma de fiebre— dijo desinteresadamente antes de exhalar más humo gris—. Así que vete a casa ya y báñate con agua caliente.


	26. Emociones Perdidas

Miraba el cielo mientras fumaba de su pipa. Desde esa calmada habitación, ella miraba hacia el exterior… Ese lugar árido al que llamaba "hogar"; ahí, donde el viento era seco e inconstante, el sol golpeaba con mucha intensidad contra el infértil suelo, el agua estaba contaminada y nadie más como ella habitaba… Nunca le había prestado especial atención a todo ello, para ella era uno de los encantos que tenía ese lugar, esa fascinante privacidad. Pero ahora, al mirarlo de nuevo y con detenimiento, todo le parecía tan desolado…

Se sentía sola, por primera vez en toda su existencia era capaz de experimentar tan intensamente esa emoción. Y no era agradable, en lo absoluto. Si estuviera en sus manos, definitivamente se arrancaría ese sentimiento que volvía efímeros los días en los que él estaba y eternos los días en los que no.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, sacó la punta de la pipa de su boca y decidió dejar de fumar. Como si se encontrara sumamente agotada para seguir haciéndolo.

Desde que le conoció, todo le parecía nuevo de una manera poco agradable, más bien, de una manera casi dolorosa. Él hablaba como idiota de los otros mundos que ella desconocía, y le provocaba un sentimiento que bien podría llamar anhelo.

Anhelo de conocerlos…

Anhelo de dejar su hogar…

Anhelo de ver cosas diferentes…

Anhelo de compañía…

Tras todos esos anhelos vino una terrible nostalgia ¿podía sentir nostalgia de mundos desconocidos? Pronto se sintió débil.

¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta ese punto? Todo su mundo se estaba llenando se sentimientos y emociones que se suponía ella ya había olvidado o perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

"Pertenezco a la generación que morirá con este planeta", ese era su destino, ella misma lo había declarado en aquel encuentro. Aun así, ese hombre parecía ser capaz de pisotear esas palabras llenas de una dolorosa verdad.

Sin notarlo, sus pies ya se hallaban caminando por la árida tierra del exterior. Se detuvo y una vez más miró al cielo.

 _¿Cuándo es que volverá esa persona?,_ pensó dentro de ella, y un suspiro se le escapó de los labios. Fue entonces que desde la tierra brotó una enorme criatura de aspecto poco agradable, justo detrás de ella. El orochi se inclinó a la altura de su cabeza cuando Kouka se giró a donde él, como para verla a los ojos. La mujer esbozó una débil sonrisa y extendió la mano, como si tuviera intenciones de acariciarle la frente. La criatura dejó escuchar un ligero sonido propio de él y se acercó un poco más a ella, y, como si se tratase de genuinas palabras, la Yato respondió:

— Tienes razón— casi con culpabilidad—. Estoy cambiando.

 **KU-Pyon: ¡Me disculpo por haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo! Como sabrán, ya estoy en la universidad y** **me ocupa demasiado tiempo. Ahora, mucho me temo que seguiré ausente xDD Mis vacaciones se han terminado :'v ya no son tan largas como cuando estaba en la prepa :'vvvv**


End file.
